Meant To Be
by walkingdeaddaryl
Summary: Clary and Jonathan have just started their final years of high school. Jonathan is the protective brother that won't let anyone hurt his baby sister and Clary is the fierce sister that has a bad past with guys. When a new guy comes to school and befriends Jonathan- will he also make a relationship with Clary, or will Jonathan come between them? A lot of drama and many clace moments
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with the slamming pressure of my annoying/loveable brother Jonathan, jumping on my bed and enveloping me in a bone-crushing embrace. My eyes fly open and I yell out, "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern! Get your ass out of my bed and let me go back to sleep!" I try to tug the covers up from under his weight but my hand ends up flying back up and hitting me in the face.

"Ow…" I say quietly and I hear him chuckle.

"Oh come on baby sister! It's the first day back to school, the first day of your junior year, and the first day of my senior year! I am not letting you be late to school so I took the liberty of waking you up earlier!" I can since his menacing grin and I struggle to turn around so I face him in his embrace around me. I open my eyes and meet his deep brown ones.

"Jonathan, if you wanted to kill me, don't you think a knife would be much faster and more effective rather than torturing me with six o'clock wake up calls?"

He grins and says, "What kind of brother would I be if I just let you waste the day in your bed- which is surprisingly comfortable. Hey! You wanna switch mattress'?" I roll my eyes and push him out of the bed, landing on his back with a deep thud.

I get up and stretch and walk over to my stereo to pick a playlist for the morning. I settle on a mix of songs by the Goo Goo Dolls, Bastille, Green Day, and Imagine Dragons. I feel Jonathan punch me in the arm and I turn around with a fake-hurt expression on my face, "And I thought we were finally getting along! You betray me like that!?"

"Oh baby sister, you know me too well!" He hugs me and I break away from his hold.

"Get out Jon, I have to get ready!" He laughs and skips out of the room.

"OH, and I get first shower!" I yell as he descends the hallway. I know he will ignore my request so I sprint down the hallway to the bathroom to find it empty. As soon as I am about to shut the door however, Jonathans hand comes between the door and the frame as a barricade.

"I woke up first so I get the shower first!" he yells.

"This is your own fault Jon, you woke ME up and I was content with sleeping for the next hour!" He pushes the door harder, as do I but he is way stronger than me- being a football and basketball star he has to have some strength.

"Jonathan, get out!"

"Um, no! I woke up first and I was a good big brother by helping you wake up. This is my time!"

"Jonathan COME ON, you know that you take longer time getting ready than I do. I will be in and out! I won't even blow-dry my hair in here nor do my make-up and I will brush my teeth in the kitchen- just PLEASE JONATHAN!"

He glares at me for a moment but everyone knows that he can't stay mad at his little sister so he breaks out in a smirk and nudges me further inside the bathroom. "THANK YOU!" I yell as he walks back down to his room.

I take a quick shower and hop out in about six minutes. I grab my razor, toothbrush, and toothpaste and leave the bathroom. Jon is waiting outside the door with a smirk and his hands crossed over his broad chest. "You look like a wet dog," he comments.

I roll my eyes and say, "Thanks Jon, you know just what to say to make a girl feel special in the mornings." He lets out an exasperated laugh and walks into the humid bathroom with a red towel slung over his shoulder. I walk to my room and put on a robe. I try to think of a place that I can shave my legs and brush my teeth appropriately. The only place that comes to mind is the kitchen sink. If I am fast enough, I can get in and get out before Mom or Dad comes down. I run to the kitchen with my stuff and climb onto the counter and stick my legs into the sink and turn on the water. I lather my legs with shaving cream and begin running the razor up my legs.

I hear a stifled laugh and I whip my head around to see Jonathan trying to compose himself. "Jon, this is your fault so I don't want to hear it from you!"

He throws his hands up in defense and says loud enough for the whole house to hear, "WELL I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT MOM OR DAD TO FIND OUT!"

Within two minutes I hear two pairs of footsteps trudging down the stairs and my mother's sweet voice ask, "What are you trying to hide, you know that neither of you are good at keeping secrets."

She stands in the doorway in a white robe- similar to mine- and her hair up in a messy bun. My father stands next to her wearing a black, silk robe and his blonde hair scruffed. My father raises his eyebrow and gives me a look that says- _you're kidding me, right?_ And my mother stifles a laugh. Instead of hounding me with questions first, my father turns his attention to Jonathan who is having a hard time keeping the grin off of his face. "Jonathan, what did you do to your sister, and I want answers NOW."

My father has always been an intimidating man and sometimes he can be harsh- like 'cruel punishment' harsh. Lately though, he has been acting like a changed man. It may have to do with the fact that my mother threatened to leave him, but then again it could be something else. He hasn't hit any of us in at least two years.

"I didn't do anything! She is the one that can't get up past noon!" I roll my eyes and say in my defense,

"Actually, if Jonathan didn't take so long to fix his perfect hair and buff out his perfect car, then MAYBE we would all have enough time to shower and shave." We glare at each other and my mom chirps in,

"Okay you two, enough! Clarissa, I want you to finish shaving and then scrub the sink clean. Then you can brush your teeth upstairs. Jonathan, go upstairs and get dressed and you can take your sister to school as punishment for both of you." We groan- Jonathan doesn't like driving me because if he does then he doesn't have room in his car for his friends or whatever girl he wants to make-out with that day. I don't like riding with Jon because for my birthday, Mom and Dad got me a BEAUTIFUL Vulcan 1700 Classic Cruiser- which is basically one of the coolest motorcycles you could ever own.

I finish shaving and clean out the sink, then go and brush my teeth and blow-dry my hair. I do my best to tame my curls but they stay in tight waves down my back. I sigh and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I do my make-up, long eyelashes that are coated in mascara, light bronzer, and dark eyeliner and eye shadow. I take off my robe and change into a pair of high-waisted denim shorts and long sleeve, gray shirt with three of the top buttons unbuttoned. I put on a pair of tan ankle boots and a couple of black and gold bangles on one wrist and a leather wrap-around watch with bronze studs on the other wrist. I put in a pair of diamond studs and a couple of black cuffs into my ears and walk out of the bedroom with my phone and my bag.

I go down to the kitchen where my dad sits at the counter with a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, a cup of black coffee in his right hand, and the morning paper in his left. My mom leans over the counter with a cup of tea in her hands and she seems to be in deep thought. Both of them have changed since the little confrontation this morning- my dad in his usual suit and my mom in a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a black cardigan, her hair like a curtain down her shoulders.

"Hey Clare," my Dad greets without looking up from the story on the paper. "Hey dad- uh you want that bacon?" I ask scrunching my eyebrows together. I reach at his plate but he lightly slaps it away. A look of disappointment flashes across my face but it is gone as soon as I see a plate of delicious bacon behind my mother. There aren't many pieces left and some of them are charred so I take all of the strips that had managed to make it off of the burning stove from hell with little to no harm.

As soon as I scarf down the final strip, Jonathan runs down the stairs with his nose up I the air. "I smell bacon!" he chants and I hold up the plate of black bacon. He glares at me and grumbles something unintelligent, earning him a slap on his head from my father and the newspaper.

"Watch yourself Jonathan."

Jon grins innocently and says, "What do you mean? I would never be cruel to my darling sister, Clarissa!" He says my name with a little effort as he picks me up by my waist and slings me over his shoulder and spins around.

"Put- me- DOWN!" I yell out between laughs. I feel him chuckle as he sets me down on the floor and I sway a little. He grabs my arm to steady me and I give him a grateful grin.

"You ready?" he asks and I nod. I grab my bag and phone and he grabs his football bag.

The drive to school is full of conversation, "So are you doing cheerleading this year with Isabelle again?"

"Yeah, hopefully either I or Izzy will take the head cheerleader position this year since Aubrey graduated. I just hope that Aline or Kaelie or Seelie doesn't get it this year. If they do I think I'm going to die."

He chuckles and says, "They aren't that bad."

"Oh sure, says the guy that would rather have his tongue down their throat than have a conversation with them!"

"Oh baby sister, you underestimate me! I have already made out with Kaelie and Seelie! Aline and I actually have plans this morning by the gym to have our little episode." He gives me a sly grin and I give him a look of amusement in return.

"Oh yes, because nothing says sincere like a good make-out session like the atmosphere of the sweaty, putrid gym."

"I know I'm such a romantic!" he says and dramatically throws one hand over his heart.

"Well, Izzy told me that there is supposed to be a new kid starting this year. Apparently he is quite the athlete."

"Am I sensing a little crush going on with you?"

I roll my eyes, "Of course not! I don't even know the guy! I'm just saying that you may have some competition this year."

"Please baby sister, no one can show thins majesty up," he says gesturing to himself.

I close my eyes and let a small grin spread on my lips. We pull up into the parking lot where a crowd of Jon's fangirls are waiting for him. "Have fun!" I say as I begin to open the car door and get out, but he reaches across me and pulls the door shut with a loud slam.

I look at him questionably and he says, "I want you to tell me if that pig talks, or even looks at you today. I will take care of him if he says anything; all you need to do is tell me." He is very serious so I know not to make a joke of it.

I nod my head and he says, "Well, just in case I'm going to sit with you today at lunch if we have it together." I nod again and kiss my forehead and we get out of the car. Jonathan has always been really protective of me- even more since what happened last year between me and my ex Sebastian. Sebastian had tricked me into sleeping with him but the next morning when I woke up, he wasn't there and later that day I saw him kissing and grinding Aline Penhallow. He broke my heart but he didn't get away with it. First he had to go through Izzy's wrath- and that was brutal, then he had to go through Jonathan's fury- which was painful for ME to watch. Sometimes he tries to torment me with phone calls and texts but I have been able to avoid face-to-face confrontation over the summer.

We get out of the car and Jonathan walks with me over to Isabelle's car, ignoring all the girls. He goes to greet Alec- Izzy's older brother- and I walk next to Iz and she loops her arm with mine. "So have you seen him yet?" She asks me.

"No Iz, I have not seen the new guy yet! Geeze, I thought you and Si were still going strong?"

"Oh, we are but Clare, you can't be single forever and I know a lot of guys that are more than willing to go out on a date with you!"

I roll my eyes, "Gee thanks Izzy!"

"So yes?"

"No."

"Ugh! You are more stubborn than your brother!"

"How dare you compare us!"

"Anyway, his name is Jace Herondale and he just walked into the office to get his schedule, which means that we need to get our schedule A.S.A.P.!"

She tugs my arm into the office and I get a buzz from my phone. I look at the screen to see the message and it's from Sebastian.

_Can't wait for this year, love._

I feel my stomach go uneasy at the message and I know that this means that he will be trying to mess with me. I am still looking at the screen in confusion when I run into a solid mass. I look up and do a double take. The person I ran into is basically an angel. He has golden hair that falls in loose/sexy curls and a pair of matching golden eyes. He is definitely strong and muscular, but not the 'ew is that even a person' muscular. I am about to say something but he notices my stare and smirks. My look of surprise goes away and a look of disappointment replaces it. I should have known that someone as hot as he would only have an attitude worth that of a conceded truck driver. I groan and say, "Excuse me."

His smirk falters a bit as he says, "Hey, it's okay. I know that these godly looks are distracting so why don't I just give you about another thirty seconds to admire the beauty."

I look at him innocently and ask, "So is that cocky/arrogant/annoying attitude going to go away anytime soon, or am I just going to have to avoid you at all costs?"

"Listen red, you know you don't have to play hard to get, it hardly suits you."

"Hard to get? No, you're right, that doesn't suit me at all. It would make no logical since to separate one's self from another to receive attention that would defeat the purpose of receiving attention in the first place. Thank you for thinking better of me." I flash him a smile and he looks truly dumbstruck.

"You're welcome?" he says with uncertainty. I grab my schedule from the secretary and begin to walk out of the door when a hand stops me. I look up and it is the golden new kid again.

I groan and ask, "Is this a habit of yours?" and I gesture to his hand on my shoulder.

"Erm, look I am kind of new here and I would actually like to find my class so if you don't mind would you please direct me to Mr. Ellis' class?"

I don't say anything but I catch Jonathan and Alec walking so I say, "Just one moment."

I grab Jonathan and Alec by their shirts and pull them over to Jace. "Hey guys, um the new kid needs some help navigating his way so, help him." Jonathan raises his eyebrow at me and asks,

"Clary what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to help the kid! Look at him, all scared and lost. He needs help so help him!" I push Jon and Alec forward and I hear Alec chuckle a bit as he says, "Nice to see you too Clare."

They walk away, talking about sports and Izzy comes beside me again. "So, what do you think?"

"He is a total ASS Izzy!"

"He can't be much worse than Meliorn." Meliorn was Izzy's ex boyfriend who hardly showed up for any dates and never listened to anyone or anything. We aren't really sure what he did…

"No, Iz I think this guy makes Meliorn look like Prom King if anything else!"

Her eyes widen in suspicion. "Impressive," she states and we move on to our first class- ART! I love art and I am pretty good- thanks to my mom. We sit down at our easels and wait for direction. Soon an elderly woman walks in and says in a loud voice,

"Okay, in this class I want you all to come in, and get to work immediately! So…NOW!" we all scramble to get brushes, water, and paint. I sketch out my drawing first-of a distressed weeping willow that is placed outside of an old house. Once I am done with the sketch, the bell rings. I sigh and realize that I will just have to pick up on this tomorrow so I put my initials on the back of the canvas and walk out of the door with Izzy at my side.

"Okay, so who do you have next?" she asks me.

I look at my schedule and say, "Biology- Mr. Garner."

She groans and says, "NO! I have that next trimester! I have Mrs. Swartz for Spanish!"

"Well maybe Simon has Spanish with you? Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He texted me saying he was going to be late but his next class is Chemistry."

I sigh and say, "Well, biology is on the other side of the school so I better go. I will meet you for lunch?" She nods her head and turns her separate ways. I walk to biology with a notebook and a pencil in my hand and my phone in my back pocket. My biology class is with the seniors this year so I have to go to the other side of the school. I am walking past a row of lockers when I feel someone grab my wrist painfully and yank me back.

"Sebastian!" I yelp out.

"Did you get my text Clary? I need to ask you something. I need you to be my girlfriend again. Please baby? I miss you and I know you miss me too."

I am about to snap something offending to him but a booming voice beats me to it. "GET OFF OF MY SISTER, VERLAC!" we both turn our attention down the hall where a fuming Jonathan stands clenching his hands.

"You may want to run…" I suggest and Sebastian just smirks and walk away but not before whispering into my ear,

"This isn't over sweet heart." His voice sends shivers down my spine and he begins to move away down the hall as Jonathan runs over to me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?" Jon is talking a mile a minute so I shut him up by saying,

"NO! He didn't do ANYTHING!"

He looks unconvinced but nods seeing my frustration. Behind him comes a curious Alec and an eager Jace. "Oh, so are you all friends now?" I ask.

Alec answers, "Well, we have a lot of the same classes together and Jace is doing Football and Soccer this year so… we might as well." He playfully nudges my arm and I nod in understanding.

I feel a piece of paper being tugged out from my arm and I see Jace trying to sneak a look at my schedule. "Hey! What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just seeing when you have lunch- hmm, looks like red has lunch with all of us Jonny Boy."

Jonathan rolls his eyes at his new nickname and I groan. I go into the class room without even saying goodbye. I hear a couple of astounded mumbles from behind me and I just grin. I sit down in the seat closest to the window. Soon, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see golden boy- great. "What do you want Herondale?"

He smirks and says, "Well it seems as though we have this class together- LUCKY YOU!"

I roll my eyes and groan. Soon though, about six or seven girls come over fawn over Jace. I hear him make a couple of sly remarks and the girls giggle all at once, then I hear, "Well you see girls, I actually came here for one reason and that be that my girlfriend goes here. She's actually right there." I see him point to me and my mouth drops open but then shuts again. If he wants to play that game, I can play.

I catch a couple glares from the girls and I reassure them, "We are NOT going out- trust me I would never go so low!"

His face turns to one of sadness and he says in a fake voice, "So this summer meant NOTHING to you? I thought you loved me!" He puts his face in his hands and I can't help the strangled laugh that escapes me.

I then reply, "Things change, Jace!" I throw my hands up and use this as an excuse to move my seat. I get my stuff and move across the room and to the back, closest to the wall. He seems to notice how I took advantage of this little game and he says,

"You aren't getting out of this that easy!" And he picks up his stuff and moves next to me. I sigh in disappointment and open my notebook and bury myself in the untouched parchment.

He takes the notebook out of my hands earning him a slap on the hand from me. "OW!" he yells.

"Give me my notebook!" I try to snatch it back but he stands up and holds it above his head.

"Gonna have to work for it shorty!"

"What is this, third grade?" I ask with a scowl. I sigh and stand up on a chair and snatch the red notebook back. I look at the cover and throw it on my desk. I am about to grab hold of the chair to get down when a pair of strong arms circle around my waist and lift me up. For some reason, my heart speeds up to a mile a minute and my vision goes awry for a moment. He sets me down but doesn't let go of me.

He looks into my eyes and I look into his and he says slowly without breaking eye contact, "S-Sorry, I you looked like y-you needed help." I look at him and nod my head, not trust myself to speak words.

A smirk returns to his face and my scowl comes back as I wipe my palms on my shorts. I look over at the army of girls that are shooting me daggers for allowing Jace to help me out. I shrug and sit down as the teacher comes in and begins the lesson. I can feel Jace's gaze on me throughout the class and I shoot him a couple glances to see if he is still looking but every time I look at him he acts like he was looking at something else. I sigh and take detailed noted in my notebook, trying to ignore the stare I get from the golden jerk.

The bell rings for lunch and everyone abandons their desks and darts out the door. Jace walks next to me and I can tell me his still starring so I ask, "Like what you see."

I look at him and see that he is smirking and he says, "Stealing all my lines Clary? You know better."

"Actually, I hardly know you at all."

"That's true but it's not like you couldn't get to know me."

I roll my eyes and I am about to reply until Seelie Queen, Aline Penhallow, and Kaelie Fair crowd Jace and push me away from him in the process. He smirks at them but then notices that I have abandoned him to fend for himself. I walk ahead of him so he can't find me and into the cafeteria. I see Jon sitting at a table in the back corner with a couple of his football friends including Alec, Isabelle, and Simon. There are a couple more empty seats so I dart for the one beside Iz. I wait a few more moments- listening to Isabelle complain about her teacher and one of her crazy stalker ex's. I laugh at her and I am about to make a comment until someone comes over to the table and drapes a strong arm around me.

"Jace-off." I command. He laughs and says,

"We had this conversation in biology, you said that I was more than one of your games remember?!"

I decide to play along with him and say, "Well, I changed my mind. You are nothing to me."

"Yet," he juts in. I look across the table at Jon who is giving Jace a death glare while a girl on his left is begging for his attention as she tries to expose as much cleavage as possible. I scoff and get up with Izzy to get food. I get an apple and a bag of chips and she gets some tomatos and pretzels. School food sucks. When everyone gets back, I see that all the guys have at least three plates of food filled up to maximum capacity.

Jonathan notices my stare and he says, "We have to stay strong baby sister, unlike you. All you do is get thrown into the air and twist around."

I glare at him and say, "That's because I'm a flyer! If I were taller and stronger I would be a spotter- like I wanted to be but NO!" I huff and Isabelle rubs my back supportively. Isabelle is also a flyer because she doesn't weigh much. I had the misfortune of being incredibly short- like 5'3- and the victim of high metabolism so I barely have any curves whatsoever and hardly any boobs. Once lunch is over I go to my two other classes- AP History and AP chemistry, then it's time for cheer tryouts.

Isabelle and I change into our clothes- hers a hot pink mini skirt and a white sports bra and mine- a pair of black spandex and a red sports bra. We all go out to the track that just so happens to be next to the football field where all the guys are trying out for the team. There are a couple of cat calls and everyone is starring except for Jonathan who is smacking all the guys that seem like they are looking me over. I laugh and shake my head- then I see Sebastian's gaze on me. I groan and begin to dread the next two hours that I have to fly up in the air and spread my legs into the splits in front of him.

"LADIES! Let's get into positions! Aubrey said last year that I get to be team captain so line up!" yells Haley- senior. I am a little disappointed that neither Iz nor I got picked but I suppose that it only makes since that they would choose a senior.

"Clary, you know who you will be," I roll my eyes and go over to a group of spotters that are already latching their hands together in the form of a basket for me to sit on so they can throw me into the air. Izzy is also a flyer so she goes to the group next to mine. Everyone has their positions within minutes and Haley begins counting down and blowing that annoying whistles.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" she counts and the girls throw me into the air. They must have thought me to be much lighter than I really am because I went SOARING! I went about 3 stories up into the air and did the splits but the girls almost didn't catch me. Apparently I was in the air a lot longer than the other girls so when I was put back down on the ground everyone was looking at me bewildered. I glance over at the football field and see the guys starring at me wide-eyed, including Jace and Jonathan.

"Okay girls! Clary, switch Isabelle." I nod and we switch positions. These girls seem a lot less strong than the other girls but Haley says just in case,

"Emma, Tara, Lacy, don't screw this up! The last thing we need is a broken cheerleader- especially a broken flyer!" I hear them groan and I sit in the manmade basket and Haley counts down again. I am thrown into the air and I do a pike. After about two hours of bending, twisting, and yes- falling, practice is over and we all go to the locker rooms. I don't bother putting my shorts back on, I just put my gray long sleeve shirt on over my sports bra. I wait for Izzy to finish doing her makeup over again and we walk out of the locker room.

"Oh, shit! I have to go pick Max up from soccer practice in like 10 minutes! Tell Alec I will meet up with him at home please?"

"Yeah sure, call me!"

She runs to her car and drives off. I go to the metal bleachers for the next hour while the guys get done with practice considering I DON'T HAVE MY BIKE TODAY! Before I can even get onto the grass, I sweaty hand wraps around my arm and pulls me behind the bleachers.

"Sebastian, get away from me NOW!" I yell at him.

He smirks and kisses me intensely. I pull away from him and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand in order to scrub all of the familiarity off. "What the hell! Get away from me!"

"Come on sweetheart, I know that the only reason you even JOINED the cheer team this year was to show me how flexible you got over the summer- well I know now, so why don't we just do each other a favor and have some fun here?"

He grabs my thigh with his hand and I feel absolutely repulsed. "Get your hands OFF of me!" I yell at him. I pray to Raziel that someone can hear me but I don't hear anyone coming.

"Don't be like this Clare," he whispers into my hair. It's going to be hard to get away from him- he is much stronger than me and though I may be faster and more agile, it's going to be hard to get out his firm grasp.

He begins to rub the small of my back with one hand while keeping the other on my thigh at all times. I want to scream but all I can manage out is, "Please stop Sebastian."

I hear him chuckle evilly and I feel hot tears threatening to protrude. I take a couple deep breaths but soon, I feel Sebastian being pulled off of me. I fall to the ground and curl myself up in a ball. I hear Sebastian yell a couple times in pain and some profane language. There are multiple other footsteps pounding in the grass and I hear a lot of people yelling. I open my eyes and see that the person who pulled him off of me isn't Jonathan or Alec- it was Jace. He is crouched over Sebastian pounding his fist into his face. Sebastian somehow manages to get a few punches in and he stands up and attacks Jace to the ground. The boys roll on the ground in a frenzy of never-ending punches and kicks. The entire football team runs up to the fight and Alec picks me up- not wanting to be a part of it. He picks me up and carry's me over to the bleachers. He sets me down and starts asking me questions.

"Did he touch you anywhere?"

"No, he just… No."

I want to cry and sleep- but most of all, I want my brother. I know that Jonathan must be putting in his pair share of punches to Sebastian's face. Alec gets up off of the bleachers and goes to call Jonathan and Jace back over to me. Once Jon and Jace leave, the crowd kind of dissipates. Jonathan rushes to me and puts his hand on my knee, concern written all over his face. Jace is right behind him- a similar expression etched into his face.

"Clary, I need you to answer me. Are you okay? Did he hurt you badly? What did he do?" asks Jonathan with sympathy and anger in his voice.

I don't answer any of his questions; I just look up at him with tears in my eyes but a blank expression on my face and say numbly, "Please take me home." Jonathan nods and picks me up and carries me to the car. Jace, Alec, and some of the other football team members are behind us but Jonathan says, "Jace, Alec, you want to come?"

They nod and Jonathan sets me down in the back seat. Alec sits in the front seat and Jace sits next to me- the same expression on his face. Jonathan turns and says something to the other guys and they nod and reply with something back. Jonathan then gets into the car and drives us home.

"You guys can spend the night if you want to, I can give you all an extra pair of clothes and we have extra toothbrushes and stuff at the house."

"Yeah" they say in unison. We drive to the house and the car is silent. A wave of exhaustion washes over me and I can't help but to lean my head up against the only comfortable object in the back seat. I can feel him smile a little and I close my eyes but the last thing I see is Jonathan's worried eyes in the rearview mirror.

I wake up only moments later to a car door slamming. I sit up and get out of the car. I rub my arms with my hands and go inside while Jonathan tells the guys something in private. I go straight upstairs to the shower and let the cool water wash away everything. When I get out, I put on a pair of tribal pattern pajama shorts and a black cami. I put my hair up into a messy bun. It is seven o'clock and neither mom nor dad is home yet- not surprising, they usually come home around 11 or 12.

I go to the kitchen but the guys are already in there and by the looks of things, they were discussing something kind of serious. When I walk in they all put on smiles and pretend like nothing is wrong but I know my brother too well to believe that. Jonathan says he is going to go upstairs and shower and Alec says he is going to pick out a movie from upstairs for everyone to watch. Now it is just Jace and I in the kitchen.

"I- uh thank you… for helping me today." I don't look at him but I can feel him stare boring into my skin.

"Of course I would help you," I look back up at him and all I see is sincerity in those golden eyes of his.

"I will um- I'll make dinner then. What would you prefer?" I ask.

"Jon already ordered Chinese food. Uh, Clary don't you want to talk about it?"

I look back up at him and for some reason I feel as though I can trust him completely.

"I have never been so scared Jace… it was one of the most demoralizing experiences of my life." I feel tears flooding over and I look down at the marble floor and say, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting this way."

He hops out of his chair and rushes over to me, "Hey, hey, Clary you have a right to cry if you want to. You almost got _raped_ by that asshole and of course it would scare you! Don't feel ashamed for crying!"

I don't look at him but I can feel him strong arms wrap around my petite frame. We stay like that for a couple moments as I stop crying. Then we both hear pounding steps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Alright, Alec found a movie- the Breakfast Club? Isn't that like an old 80's thing?"

"Jon! The Breakfast Club is a great movie!" I yell. He smiles crosses the kitchen and kisses me on the head and ruffles my hair a bit. The doorbell rings and Jon goes to get it. He comes back with two bags of Chinese food.

"What did you get?!" I yell at the guys as they unwrap the huge bags of food.

"We got all of your favorites! We didn't pick anything particular for ourselves, just thought that we would have our own little buffet in the living room." I smile and nod my head.

"I will be right back, you all take the food to the room and I will go get my phone."

They mumble a chorus of 'okay's' and I run upstairs to my room where Jon put all of my stuff. I grab my phone and push the button to see if I got any messages,

Six missed calls from Izzy

21 texts from Izzy

One text from Mom

One text form Haley

And one message from Sebastian that reads… _Soon._

**A/N: thank you for reading! Please review! I worked forever on this chapter!**

**Anyway if any of you are cheer leaders, I am so sorry if I got any of those moves wrong- I used to be a cheerleader when I was younger and I was a flyer but I have kind of forgotten all of the terms and moves 0.o **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I go back downstairs with the guys and begin to watch the movie, though it is hard for me to concentrate with the nagging worry that stays in my thoughts. What did he mean by _soon_? Do I even want to know?

I hide my phone away from the guys just in case Sebastian texts me again and they see my phone light up. I sit on the floor in between Jonathan and Jace. They all have their attention of the glowing screen but all I do is stare at my thumbs and wait for the night to be over. "You know, this movie is a lot more interesting when you actually pay attention to it," whispers Jace into my ear. I turn my attention to face him and I am greeted with his arrogant-yet humble- golden eyes.

I roll my eyes at him and say, "Some things are more important than Judd Nelson's rebel attempts against school authority in 1985."

I hear him laugh a bit and I look at the screen, pretending to be interested. The movie ends within the next thirty minutes and I can feel myself dosing off as I rest my head against Jonathan's shoulder. I close my eyes for what feels like just a few minutes but when I open them again, I am in my room under the covers of my bed and the door is wide open. I look at the clock- 6:08 A.M. I sigh and get up out of bed and open the curtains in front of my window, exposing myself to the early morning New York sunrise. The scene before me is beautiful and my hand itches for a pencil. I grab my sketch book absentmindedly and draw the skyscrapers that look black in front of the rising sun and the shadows cast down on the streets.

I'm done with the black and white sketch so I put the book down and lean against the wall to stare out at the view. I feel my body relaxing again but I become more aware when I hear a couple footsteps pounding downstairs in the kitchen. I grab my robe and slide it on, not bothering to tie it up, and run downstairs. I see Jace, Alec, and Jonathan in their boxers and T-Shirts scavenging for food. I cover my eyes and yell, "Oh my ANGEL! I think I have been blinded! It is way too early in the morning for a visual like that!"

I uncover my eyes and let a smirk spread on my face. I see Alec blush, Jon grin and roll his eyes, and Jace smirk. "Oh please Red, do you know how lucky you are and how many girls would be envious of you that you get to see this gorgeous body first thing in the morning?" says Jace.

"I pity your need for self indulgence. Does it take extra effort to be this arrogant in the mornings? Or is this really a natural thing to you?"

He is about to say something else when Jon interrupts, "Clary don't blow a gasket. You've seen me in my underwear plenty of times and may I remind you who was forced to go with you and Isabelle last year and wait in the Aerie changing room while you and her tried on bra's and underwear and displayed them to each other RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! I mean, you're my sister- this shouldn't be so strange for you."

I glare at him, unhappy that he brought up last year at Aerie and Jace says, "You actually stayed in Aerie while they tried on bras?"

"YES HE DID AND DON'T BRING IT UP AGAIN!" I yell at him in order to change the subject.

"Just, put some clothes on please- before my eyes burn to ash." With that I run back upstairs and into the bathroom to have a nice shower. Once I am done, I walk to my room with a white towel draped around my small frame. I am almost through the door when I hear someone whistle from down the hall. I look and see who it is and see Jace looking me over as if inspecting for a flaw.

I roll my eyes and say, "You pig."

"Hey, I just say what everyone else is thinking."

I blush a little and walk into my room and slam the door shut. I start getting ready for school by blow drying my hair and leaving it in the curly strands. I then put on a pair of light skinny jeans, a black cami, and oversized green shirt that drops to about my hip. I finish the outfit with a pair of lace-up brown boots that come to my knee and a gold and black arrow necklace. When I step out of my room, the hallway is panic. Alec is in a towel and frantically trying to dry his hair with fingers, Jonathan is in his jeans but doesn't have a shirt on and is yelling something at Jace furiously- who is brushing his teeth and walking back to the bathroom. I smirk and yell to Jonathan, "I'm leaving! See you at school."

He nods in confirmation but it is Jace who asks, "How are you planning to get to school?"

"Uh, I'm driving- like a normal 17 year old."

"Okay, but _what_ are you driving? You aren't taking the car."

"Of course not! I have other methods of transportation."

"Oh, well take me with you. I'm ready to go and I don't want to sit around and wait for these idiots."

I groan and roll my eyes but he doesn't seem to notice as he spits into the sink and wipes his mouth. I see that he is wearing one of Jonathan's graphic T-Shirts with a picture of the San Francisco Bridge and the words- American Eagle Outfitters- written at the top. He grabs his bag and yells to my brother, "I'm leaving with Clary!"

We immediately hear the response, "Keep your hands off of my sister Herondale!" I smirk and he rolls his eyes and we start walking out the door.

"So uh, where's your car?" he asks, looking confused.

"Who said anything about a car?" I walk towards the garage and open the doors to reveal my most precious treasure.

I look over and see Jace's eyes bugging and his mouth slightly open. I laugh and say, "Jace, meet Ella."

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised and asks, "You name your bike?"

"Hey!" I say in my defense, "She is not just a bike and if you degrade her to just a piece of junk then you can walk to school!"

He puts his hands up and says, "Okay, I'm sorry."

He grins mischievously and swings himself onto the bike and then pats on the small space behind him. I look at him incredulously and say, "You _really_ think you are driving her!?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Because she is mine and I will die before I let anyone-especially you- drive her!"

"Okay, one- ouch, and two- you really need to stop referring to your bike as a human."

I roll my eyes and he smiles and scoots back to give me enough space to sit in the front. I sit down and put the key in the ignition but first I grab two black helmets from the floor. I hand one to Jace and he puts it on and slides the face guard down, as do I. I feel Jace's hands slide up to grip my waist and a small shudder goes through me. A blush appears on my face and I'm thankful that the mask it so dark. I pull the throttle and the bike takes off. About half way to the school, I can feel Jace's arms snaking around me as if trying to envelop me in a hug. I can't necessarily take my hands off of the bike to slap him away but then again, I'm not sure I want to.

We arrive at school and park the bike but Jace doesn't let go of me. I kick the stand out to prop the bike up and I take my helmet off. Many people are staring at me with confused expressions on their face. I look back at Jace and see he hasn't taken the helmet off yet so it looks like I arrived to school with a complete stranger. I turn around- still in his hold- and say, "We stopped, so you can take the helmet off so I don't look like a freak that brought a stranger to school."

I hear him chuckle a bit and he says, "Maybe, but a stranger who is holding onto you for dear life because Clarissa, you are not the best driver."

I spin all the way around so I am sitting backwards on the bike and say, "I am too a good driver! I am the best driver out there!" He snickers and takes off his helmet with ease and I hear a couple gasps coming from girls and that's when I notice our position on the bike and how close we are to each other.

"They are probably thinking we are about to kiss…" he says and his voice leads off.

I smirk and say, "Oh I pity those fools. Their hormone infested minds will only lead them to a life full of misjudgment."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "That seems a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

I shrug and say, "I like to think of it more as an inference rather than a presumption."

He rolls his eyes and I see him moving his hands back to claim their place on my hips but I scoff and get off the bike and I can feel his gaze following me into the school. I go straight to my locker- the attention from Jace this morning has for some reason, given me a little confidence boost- that is until Seelie, Kaelie, and Aline march up to my locker and slam it shut. I push my back into the lockers and Seelie starts, "Listen, we saw you with Jace we thought we should update you on the 411. Jace is mine, your big brother Jonathan- he's Aline's and your ex Sebastian, is Kaelie's. We know all about you trying to get Seb to date you again back on the football field and that was pretty _low_… even for you. Stay away from them or we will ruin you." They all walk away and I can't help but feel taken aback that she would think I would stand in her way of hooking up with Jace or Sebastian- now I have to say that I am going to have to protect Jon form Aline- but then saying that _I _wanted _Sebastian?_ Had she gone mad?

I open my locker back up and get my books out. "Clary!" I hear my name being called down the hall and I see that it is Simon and Izzy.

"Simon! There you are!" I give my old friend a hug and he begins to rant about comics and magna. Isabelle occasionally buts in with random stories about shopping with her mother.

"Yeah, okay Si but um, I have to go to class and you do too! Come on Iz," I say and Simon gives her a quick kiss and I grab her hand and pull her to art where I plan on working on my unfinished masterpiece. When the bell rings I put the painting away and head off to my next class.

I walk into the room and see Jace surrounded by girls-as usual- but when I walk into the room, the voices go down and I get stares-not really any glares, just stares. Jace stares at me and begins to walk towards me with a look of slight concern in his golden eyes. "What's going on?" I ask him.

"Clary, Seelie told me that you were talking to Sebastian last night. She told Jon too. Is it true? Are you even _considering_ him again?!" His voice rises as he goes on. "I thought you hated him after what he did to you yesterday?! I helped you and all along you WANTED it!"

When he said 'I wanted it', I finally snapped. "Are you joking? This is a joke, right? How dare you say I wanted it! How dare you believe anything that bitch told you about me! You haven't known me a week and already you think that it's okay to believe in accusations made against me?! I'm such an idiot! Why would I ever think that you would be able to understand?! Why would I think that I could trust you?! You know… just leave me alone. I don't care if you hang around Jonathan but if you ever come over again; don't even bother to be in the same room as me! Thanks for letting me know who I should and should not trust- you're doing me a favor, really." I grab my stuff and storm out of the room and decide to skip this class and spend the next hour in the art room, finishing up my painting.

I just can't wait until Jon find me… oh joy.

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter a lot because it had a lot of drama at the end- and you can deny it all you want, but everyone knows that Clace drama (though it may break your heart), is a necessity for a good story! **

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I am almost done with my painting when the bell rings. I am still fuming from the argument we had last period and I know Jonathan will be furious with me if he really believes Seelie. As worried as I was about Jonathan, I was more preoccupied with my anger and frustration at Jace. _I wanted it,_ he told me. Why would I want anything from Sebastian? Sebastian had broken my heart and just when I was getting over him, he shows back up and wrecks my life all over again.

I walk down the hall to the cafeteria, when I hear my name being called, "CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN!" I groan and slowly turn my attention towards the source of the voice.

"Hello Jonathan," I say as he walks closer to me- fury displayed plainly in his face.

"Clarissa, please explain to me why you would even consider talking to that asshole?" he asks clenching his teeth.

My own brother believes her! "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, I have not been talking to that low-life and I never will again. He contacted me and I did not reply. Seelie is just an ignorant bitch who is pushing her limits and trying to push me out of the picture so she can get to Jace."

His face relaxes dramatically and he asks, "Wait, are you and Jace going out?"

My eyes go wide and I grab him by his arms and shake him and say, "Of course not! I'm a little pissed at him actually so I won't be talking to him for quite some time."

"What did he do?"

"Jon, it's nothing. He is my business and you don't need to worry about it."

I can hear the small growl in the back of his throat as he leans down so he is eyelevel with me and says, "Yes, it is my business. You are my sister and mom and dad aren't around so much so by default, it is my job to investigate all potential boyfriends."

"He's not my boyfriend Jon," I say in a monotone voice.

He smirks and straightens up and puts his arm around me while saying, "Of course he isn't, because I am making it a rule to you that you aren't allowed to date until you are married."

"Jonathan!" I exclaim but I can't help the smile that spreads on my face. We walk to the table where everyone is waiting- including Jace who has Seelie Queen in his lap and seems to be enjoying a make-out session.

Right before I am about to sit down, I grab Jonathan's arm and say to him in a low voice, "I think I am going to get an apple and finish my painting." He looks unconvinced and is about to say something but Isabelle must have noticed my presence as she yells,

"OMG! Clary I have to tell you all about this weird guy in my history class! He-" but I cut her off.

"Isabelle, I am sure whatever he has done was strange and disturbing but can you please tell me all about it later? I will take you shopping and we can talk," I offer. She is disappointed at first but then she smiles goes back to her face at the mention of shopping and she goes back to her conversation with Simon.

I was hoping not to draw any attention to myself from Jace but when I look back at him, his attention is turned towards me, eyes alert, and Seelie still sits on him trying to get him to kiss her once again. "Clary… I need to talk to you," he says sincerely. His eyes are soft and plead me to stay and talk but I just retort back to him,

"Of course you need to talk to me. I know that you probably want to tell me again how disappointed you are in me; how I am one of the most idiotic people you have ever laid eyes on. As much as I would love to hear it, I have work to do." As I walk away I can hear Seelie snickering and Isabelle yelling at Jace. I also feel Jonathan's stare follow me but am relieved that he doesn't ask me anything. I walk to the art room and start painting again. I go to find a more detailed brush and when I sit down I see Jace walk in.

"What do you want?" I ask him with a cold glare.

"Well, you won't talk to me so just listen."

"Why should I?" I ask and cross my arms across my chest.

"Look you're right; I am an ass and I should have believed you. I just came in here to say I'm sorry."

I tilt my head to the side and say, "Don't you think you're a little late for apologies? Almost everyone in this school thinks that I am a total slut who tried to get with a guy behind the bleachers on the first day of school. You don't need me and I clearly don't need you so let's just get out of each others' way, yeah?" I put down the paint pallet and rush out of the room. I know I was a little harsh to Jace but I was angry! I had never been so furious in my life. Jace was hot, sarcastic, sadistic, and most of all- foolish. He was an ignorant pig that could get anything and everything with a bat of his eyelashes and no one would question him. Making peace with him would be like making peace with a vulture. No, I wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon; if he wanted me as a friend back, then he would have to work for it.

_The next day-_

It was finally Saturday and I woke up late to the sound of laughing and talking outside my door. I climb out of my bed in my pajamas- which consisted of short shorts and a tank top. I open the door and see Jonathan, Alec, Jace, and a couple of the guys on the football team. They are all sweaty and muddy so I guess they had practice this morning. I start to close the door but not before Jonathan put his foot in the way to prevent it from shutting. "Ugh! Jonathan what do you want?"

I can tell he is smirking as he says, "I just wanted to say good morning to my baby sister. I don't even get a hug!"

"Not when you smell like Isabelle's cooking! Go take a shower or rinse yourself off with a hose!"

He pushes the door harder and it opens against my will. I see him smiling and the guys behind him starring at me in wonder… or something along those lines I hope. Jonathan storms into my room and hugs me tightly, picking me up in the process and filling my nose with the smell of sweat and onions. "Jonathan Christopher! Put me down right now or I am putting pudding into your pillow case!" He sets me down onto the floor and ruffles my hair. I roll my eyes and push past him and walks down the hallway.

On my way down I hear Jonathan yell, "That's my sister you idiots! Stop starring at her butt!" I smirk and start to water in the shower. I look around for my towel but see it isn't here so I make a run for it back to my room. On my way back to the bathroom, I bump into the golden idiot himself.

"Sorry," I mumble and try to round him but he puts a firm grip on my shoulder. I give him daggers and say harshly, "Don't touch me, Herondale."

He looks at me and I can see the arrogance in his mischievous eyes. "Okay Morgenstern, when are you going to forgive me; or do I have to keep up this little sincerity thing all week."

I glare at him and say, "Is that an apology? I'm actually surprised. I would have suspected more from you. You are quite impressive with words; you have managed to make yourself even more repulsive with one sentence." He sighs deeply and looks up at the ceiling. I take this as an opportunity to walk past him and into the bathroom. I lock the door and shower.

Once I am done and dried off, I get into a pair of shorts and a gray V-neck shirt and a pair of converse. I put my hair up into a messy bun and walk out of my room with my phone in my hand. I scroll through my messages but am caught off guard when I feel a couple hands grab my arms tightly. I look up in surprise but when I do, a pair of soft lips comes crashing down on mine. My eyes go wide and I apprehensively wind my fingers into the golden locks. I feel like I am on cloud nine until the kiss deepens and I pull away and slap him hard across the face.

"What the hell Jace?!" He holds his check with his left hand and looks back at me- clearly surprised at my actions.

He doesn't answer so I just turn around and storm out of the house. I am about to get on my bike when I hear my name being called and a pair of pounding footsteps coming after me. It's Jace. Before he can speak, I ask him calmly, "What did you think? That you could kiss me and everything would be fine? Well screw you Jace Herondale. I am not like other girls! You can't expect me to fall for you and forgive you right away whenever you decide it would be easier to kiss me and get this whole argument over with! Sorry to disap-" but he cuts me off with another kiss.

I pull back immediately and ask, "Why?"

"You surprise me Clary Morgenstern. You are the first girl who hasn't flirted with me or swooned at my presence. Call me crazy, but I think I may like you."

I raise my eyebrows at him and wait for the punch line but it doesn't come. I shake my head and say without looking at him, "You don't know what it means to like someone like that Jace. All you have ever done is play with girls for fun and I refuse to be a part of your little game. You give these girls security and love and then you take it all away in a second just so you can give it to another girl. That's kind of sick. I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry for saying no. Stop trying to make this better, because at the moment you are making this mess a lot bigger than it has to be."

"Clary I just thought-"

"No, you don't think Jace. If you were thinking then you would have know better. This isn't fun for anyone but you. Your games that you play with these girls are sadistic and appalling but you don't care because it doesn't affect you like it does them. Let me know when you get a clue… I'll be waiting."

And with that, I slide my face guard down and ride off to Isabelle's.

**A/N: sorry if that chapter was a little boring, I just don't want anything to happen too quickly. We had some drama go on though! Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews but sadly I must ask for more so, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

In a way I have to say that I felt bad for treating Jace that way. I admit I was a little harsh but I couldn't handle him and Sebastian and Seelie at the same time. I arrived back home around 11:30 and I was exhausted. I walk upstairs and crash on to my bed without changing and fall into a deep sleep until morning.

I wake up late- about 10:30 or so- and crawl to the shower. I take a long shower and blow dry my hair and change into a pair of high waisted shorts, a black tank top, and a camo utility jacket. I do my makeup and leave my room and walk downstairs. "It's about time you come down here sleeping beauty," says Jonathan over the sound of the TV in the background.

"It's kind of been a long week Jon."

He turns around and raises his eyebrows up at me, expecting to hear about it but I just shake my head and walk out of the door saying, "I'm going out to Java. You wanna go?"

And he yells back, "I'll meet you there, I'm going to shower first!" I walk out of the house and onto my bike and ride to Java. When I get there I am greeted by Sam- the waiter- and the band that sometimes plays on weekends. I sit down and place my helmet on the table and Sam approaches me with a notepad and a pen.

"Hey Red, want something to eat or drink?"

I smirk at him and say, "Uh, yeah. Give me a black coffee and a blueberry scone." I smile at him and he walks away with my order. I see someone sit down at the table with me out of the corner of my eye and say to them,

"Nice of you to join me Jona-" but I cut myself off when I see the brilliant smirk of Jace Herondale.

My smile falls and he says, "I thought you would be at least a little more excited to see me."

I roll my eyes and say, "This whole egotistical ass hole thing that you've got going for you is really starting to piss me off so you can either grow up or find another table." I see the flash of hurt that goes across him face but it goes away and he lifts his hands up as if in surrender and say,

"Okay, okay, I am sorry."

"Wait, _sorry?_ Are you feeling okay?"

"Very funny! Are you going to forgive me? Because I don't know how much longer I can handle you being mad at me." I switch my gaze from the floor and to Jace. He has big puppy dog eyes and true worry is in his eyes. I sigh but I don't say anything.

He smirks and jumps up from his seat and yells to me over the voices of the crowd, "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I am sorry I didn't believe you and I am sorry I took advantage of you yesterday. I figure the only way to make you believe me is through public humiliation… so here you go Red. I'm not asking you to be my friend, I am just asking you to forgive me. I swear I will never hurt you ever again!" He throws his arms up and I can't help but laugh. I nod my head and there are various claps throughout the café. He laughs and sits back down.

"So are we friends?" he asks in a five-year-olds voice.

"That has yet to be determined… but I forgive you." He nods and grins again. The day goes on and Jace decides to call Alec and they come over to our house and we go see a movie. The night ends and everyone goes home and calls it a night.

I wake up at 6:30 and get ready for school by taking a shower, drying my hair, and putting on black skinny jeans and a scalloped, beaded tank top. I do my makeup and by the time I am done it is time to leave for school. I grab my gym bag and head off to school. When I get to school, Isabelle immediately crowds over me yelling, "JACE IS LIKE IN LOVE WITH YOU! HE WOULDN'T STOP TELLING US LAST NIGHT HOW YOU FORGAVE HIM AND HOW HE WAS SO RELIEVED! HE SAYS THAT H-" but I stop her.

"Iz, calm down! I forgave him and that's ALL I did. I'm _kind_ of his friend… I guess. But nothing else!"

She raises an eyebrow up at me skeptically and asks, "Kind of? What does that even MEAN?"

I laugh a bit and say, "It means that you need to calm down and go to class with me!" She rolls her eyes and we walk to art class. I am able to finish my painting and I turn in the masterpiece. The teacher looks quite impressed but her face goes back to a neutral state as soon as she realizes what she is doing. I grin and leave the classroom and walk into the deserted hall. I use this time to my advantage and chose to sit on a bench and sketch. I draw for about five minutes until I hear a preppy giggle coming from down the hall. I lean my head to the side so I can see what is going on and I see Lexi Bennett making out with the one and only Jace Herondale. I am confused by the bubble of rage and jealousy that sparks in me and I replace my look of jealousy with a smirk. I go back to drawing until the bell rings and I grab my stuff and go to class.

I sit down and begin writing notes that were left on the board until Jace walks in. I can still faintly see the outline of pink lip stick on the corner of his mouth. I roll my eyes and scorn myself at even looking at his lips. Why was I being like this? I wasn't preoccupied with looking at him yesterday… or the day before that! I sigh and he says, "Am I already taking your breath away?"

I roll my eyes and say back, "There's that ego I've been missing!" I hear him chuckle and we talk throughout the class. The day goes by in a flash and I am putting on my black spandex and blue sports bra.

I walk out to the other girls with Izzy and we hear the cat calls coming our way again. We practice for about an hour and we are dismissed for a water break. I go over to the bleachers to get my water while the other girls talk in their little circle. I look over at the football team who is running some drills until I am being pulled next to the bleachers. "Sebastian, haven't you learned your lesson about touching me? That bruise under your eye should be a good reminder."

He rolls his eyes and says, "We didn't finish what we started baby girl." He grabs my arm forcefully and I yank it out of his grasp with a gasp of disgust.

"Stop TOUCHING me Sebastian!" He just smirks and grabs me by my waist and plants a couple of kisses on my jaw and collar bone. Anger boils inside of me and I push him away and punch him in the nose. I hear a crack and I feel pain shoot through my fingers. I cradle my hand and Sebastian yells profanities.

He is about to attack me again when he is pulled away and thrown onto the ground. Jace starts kicking him in his midsection until I am able to pull him away. "Jace! Stop it!" I deliver a couple of slaps to his arm and chest until he reels back from Sebastian. The other guys come to help and scorn Seb and I turn around and begin walking to my bike.

I apologize to the girls and say that I have to go home and they all nod and watch me leave. Before I can get off of the grass and onto the parking lot, I feel a strong hand turn me around. "He isn't going to bother you anymore," says Jace.

Instead of laughing at him I glare and say, "I didn't need your help back there! I can take care of myself!"

He steps back a little and says in reply, "Hey, why are you yelling at me? I was helping you!"

I reply immediately and say, "I don't need your help! You aren't my brother, you aren't my father, and you aren't my _boyfriend_ so leave me alone!"

I don't give him time to say anything back- I just turn around again and get on my bike and ride home.

**A/N: sorry this was a short chapter but… school just started again and Cross Country is kicking my ass! I will try to update again soon. **

**I know this chapter moved kind of fast but I will make sure the others are slower and more detailed! **

**Thanks for reading! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since I yelled at Jace at the football field. We hadn't talked or even looked at each other, but every time we were in the same proximity as each other, there was this unnerving and uncomfortable essence that radiated off of him- like he didn't want me around anymore. That shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. I was angry with him for passing me off after our fight but I was also mad at myself for exploding when he was trying to help. But then again, I didn't need help. I needed to make it clear to Sebastian that I was strong enough to defend myself.

All of these thoughts swim in my head and I shut my eyes tightly to keep my mind from imploding. The familiar chill of the crisp wind whips at my back as I sit on the park bench and watch the children run around and the oblivious couples walk hand in hand underneath the trees. How care-free they all seem, as though nothing has ever been wrong. How I long to join them and spend the rest of my days carefree and loved. But it has recently come to my attention that though you may seem pleasant and innocent on the outside, there will always be that part of you wanting more- needing more for yourself. As I sit on this old wooden bench with a sketch book in my hand, I realize that I do not live in search of love or companionship or acceptance- no, I live because I love to, and that is good enough for me.

I smile a bit and pull out my IPod and switch it on to play Blackberry Stone, by Laura Marling.

_Well I, own this field,  
And I, wrote this sky,  
And I, have no reason to reason with you._

I'd be sad that I never held your hand as you were lowered, but I'd  
Understand that I'd never let it go.

I'd be sad that I never held your hand as you were lowered, but I'd  
Understand the world does what it does.

And you never did learn to let the little things go,  
And you never did learn to let me be,  
And you never did learn to let little people grow,  
And you never did learn how to see.

But I'd whisper that I love this night now and for forever,  
To your soul as it floats out of the window,  
To the world that you turned your back on,  
To the world that never really let you be.

And I am lower now and lower still,  
And you did always say that one day I would suffer,  
Did always say that people get their pay.  
You did always say that I was going places,  
And that you wouldn't have it any other way.

But I couldn't turn my back on the world for what I like, wouldn't let me.  
But I couldn't turn my back on the world for what I like, I needed.

And I couldn't turn my back on the world for what I like, wouldn't let me  
And I couldn't turn my back on the world for what I like, I needed.

And I shouldn't turn my back on the sweet smelling blackberry stone.

I hum the last bit and feel my eyes becoming heavy. I sigh and look at my watch to see it is only 7:30 P.M. I gather my things and begin to walk out of the park and back towards home. On my walk there is only one thing on my mind… _Jace._ I feel frustrated and irritated all over again as I clench and unclench my fists. I walk up the stairs and to the front door. When I open the door I hear Jonathan's voice yelling at one of his friends in the living room. I roll my eyes and smirk a bit and walk into the room where Jon stands fuming at Jace Herondale.

I turn on my heel and start for my room but I am called back by my darling brother's voice. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I need a word with you!" He sounds mad and agitated so I figure I must have done something to offend him recently.

I march into the room and cross my arms over my chest and ask harshly, "What is it Jon?"

He ignores my attitude and asks me, "So baby sister, when were you planning on telling me that you and Mr. Herondale here have a fling going on?"

My eyes bug out at him in shock and I exclaim, "What!? Jon, we are _not_ doing anything behind your back, I swear!"

"Well according to Jace, you and he shared a very smoldering kiss last week-"

"I never said smoldering!" interjects Jace from the couch.

My glare directs towards Jace and anger floods my eyes. "You ass! Why would you tell him ANYTHING! What is the MATTER with you!?" and before I know it, I fling myself on top of Jace and begin delivering small slaps to his arms and face. It barely takes him any effort to pick me up and set me down next to him. I huff and roll my fists into tight balls while Jonathan glares down at us as if we were disobeying children.

"This is ridiculous! You can't even keep your hands off of each other!" he yells.

"Jon, trust me big brother- I have no trouble keeping my hands to myself around him."

"That's new…" mumbles Jace and I kick his ankle gently on the side.

Jonathan's phone rings and he steps outside to take the call. "So why did you tell him?" I ask softly and scorn-free.

"He kind of beat it out of me. Your brother can be pretty persuasive at times."

I chuckle softly and then turn my attention to him and see his gaze fixed on the floor. "Jace… look I'm sorry about last week. I was frustrated with Sebastian and Jonathan is just so over protective and-" but he cuts me off.

"Clary… I'm not mad at you because you yelled at me… I can handle you yelling at me. I am mad at you because you deliberately push people away. Is Jonathan the only person that you have ever let close to you?" By now he is staring at me intently and I stare at him back.

I answer him honestly, "Yeah… kinda."

"Well… I'm sorry, but I can't hang around someone that is constantly putting on a front to other people."

Anger rises in me again and I stand up from the couch and yell, "Okay you hypocrite! Tell me then… who is the _real_ Jace Herondale, huh? Is Jace Herondale the guy that made out with some random chick in the hallway throughout class and then never talked to her again because he is just too good for her, or is Jace Herondale the guy that stayed up all night and ate Chinese food and watched the Breakfast Club with me when I felt like I was falling apart? PLEASE clarify that for me because _I can't hang around someone that is constantly putting on a front!_"

He sighs and his hardened expression softens as he says in a soothing tone, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

I let out an exaggerated sigh and say, "I don't think I know anything anymore- at least not when it comes to you!"

He shakes his head and his voice rises again as he says, "You're right Clary, you don't know me. Maybe there is a reason you don't know me and maybe I want to keep it that way!"

For some reason, his words hurt me- bad. Tears threaten to make themselves known in my eyes but I would not cry in front of the person that has caused me to question my very being. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself but it doesn't work. I want to scream at him and tell him that that was perfectly fine with me but I know that would be a lie. I didn't want Jace to be just another distant memory or regret. I wanted Jace to be someone I could go to and talk to other than Izzy or Jon.

I stare at him with a neutral expression on my face and just nod my head saying, "Right, because whatever Jace wants Jace gets. I understand completely now."

I begin to walk out of the room when I soft hand cradles my arms and a honey voice says, "Clary, wait. I didn't mean that and you know it."

I turn my head back around and I see the regret and remorse in his golden eyes. I want to give into his touch and believe his words but there is something in the back on my mind that prevents me from doing any of that. I just look into his eyes and say softly, "You never mean it, Jace. Just another one of your trick, right? Another one of your games? I don't want to play anymore. I- I'm sorry, I have to go." I shake my arm out of his hold and march upstairs. I slam my door and stand still in front of the door. A few moments later I hear the front door open and shut again. I shut my eyes and feel the warm tears slide down my cheeks.

I vigorously wipe them away and star lecturing myself, "No Clary! You aren't going to cry over him! You don't need anything from him! You don't need him… You don't need him… You don't need him." I mumble these words over and over again until there is a soft knock of my door. I turn around and open it to reveal a drained Jonathan.

"Sorry Clare-Bear… I think I may have gone too far back there."

I give him a lopsided grin and say, "You think?" and I playfully punch him in the arm. He laughs and rubs my hair so it ends up in a messy mop.

My face goes back to seriousness and I say, "I think I messed up Jon…"

He nods and says, "Maybe you did… or maybe not. Maybe you can fix this."

"How?"

"Just think really hard Clary, I'm sure you will come up with something."

He walks away and I sigh. It is only about 8:00 by now but I am completely exhausted- emotionally and physically. I change into a pair of shorts and an over sized T-shirt and crawl into bed and fall asleep.

**A/N: sorry for the SHORT chapter but I really wanted to leave this part secluded with its own chapter so that the next chapter didn't seem too over dramatic or rushed. Thanks for reading!**

**Credits- song; Blackberry Stone. By Laura Marling**

**Please please please please please check out Laura Marling! She is a great artist who does mostly acoustic work but she is an absolute GENIOUS! She has a beautiful voice and it mingles so well with her guitar and all the other instruments.**

**If you read my other story- Unexpected Love, then you probably know who she is already! Anyway, she is brilliant and you should check her out!**

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the new chapter!**

I didn't know what I was going to do with Jace. I wasn't even 100% sure on how I felt about him. I did however, know that I had feelings for him- I just didn't know if they were positive or negative yet. I wanted to make this up to him but I was having a really hard time making a plan of action. I sit on my bed and bob my knee up and down and stare at the floor in concentration. I let out an exasperated sigh and flop back onto the bed. I shoot back up when I hear my voice being frantically shouted from the hallway. "Clary! Clary you gotta get up! Get out of there now! Something happened!"

I can tell that it is Jonathan's voice and I shoot out of bed and open the door to see Jonathan standing at the end of the hallway with a large blood stain on his shirt and dried blood on his hands. "Jonathan, what the hell happened?!"

"I-I can't explain now! I-It's dad… we have to go now!" I grab my phone and race out of my room and run down the stairs, Jon following after me. We jump into the car and speed off to the hospital. Once we pass through the double doors and enter the sterile, cool atmosphere of the hospital. There are nurses and doctors rushing around the place with clipboards and IV stands. I weave in and out of the crowd and find my mother pacing back and forth in the hallway with puffy, bloodshot eyes and shaky hands. She sees me and runs to envelope me in a warm hug. Her breath is shallow and short as she strokes my hair but doesn't say anything.

I turn around to face Jon and ask in a strangled cry, "What happened?" I see his face is pale and his expression is panicked and pitiful.

"H-He was shot. They don't know who did it but don't know if he's going to make it," says Jon. My breathing picks up and I can feel myself crumbling. I quickly take a seat before I fall and try to settle my thoughts, but they keep going back to the same question, _is he going to die?_ I shake my head but the only thing I get from it is a few scared tears. I have never been REALLY close to my dad but I knew I loved him and that he loved all of us. He was never really around but when he was, he was pleasant and loving- a little stern and stubborn- but loving. He couldn't die.

A man in a white coat approaches our mother and says, "There isn't much we can do Mrs. Morgenstern. When the bullet entered his body, it shattered into many pieces. Most of the shards have ended up near his spine and major artery's. He requires major surgery and even then, his chances are slim." My mother slowly sits down next to me and I can see all hope in her face is gone- she is just a stone slate of nothingness. She doesn't say anything so I speak up,

"But there is a chance… right?"

The doctor looks at me with pity in his eyes and says, "There is always a chance but…" his voice leads off and I understand where he is going with this. I feel the pressure of a hard lump in my throat and my face feels hot and tight.

"You do whatever it takes to get him back to us," says my brother. The doctor nods and hustles back through a pair of double doors, yelling orders at various nurses.

I feel Jon's strong arms drape around me and tighten. "What's going to happen to him Jon?" I ask in a small voice.

He doesn't say anything for a while until, "H-He is a lot stronger than we give him credit, Clary. He can get through this. He can get through this." He keeps mumbling words of reassurance but I'm not sure that they are for me anymore.

We all sit in silence and when I check my phone again it is 7:53 P.M. I sigh and slouch into the uncomfortable chair and close my eyes but sleep never comes. I am stuck in an endless sea of darkness and I have no way to get to shore. I feel the chair move and I open my eyes to see Jonathan standing up and looking at someone down the hall. I follow his gaze and see the doctor that is assigned to my dad. I stand up and see mom has fallen asleep in her chair. The doctor approaches us and says to Jon, "He's awake… but he isn't doing well. He isn't going to make it. Infection has spread and it is nearly impossible to stop. These are… his final days."

My heart stops and my eyes go cold and dead. "How long?" I ask weakly.

The doctor shifts his eyes to me and says, "Maybe a week. Maybe an hour… his state is unpredictable, I'm sorry." I nod and feel hot tears stream down my face. Jonathan takes me into a tight hug and I can feel his chest shaking with muffled sobs. I look at the doctor and ask,

"Can we see him?" He nods and gestures for us to follow him. We walk down the never ending hallway and approach a white metal door. The doctor nods and walks away as Jon pushes the door open to reveal my father in a white hospital gown, his eyes barely open and his breathing labored. I rush to his side and take his hand as his blank eyes dart to me.

"Hey Clare-Bear," he says in a strangled voice.

I try a laugh and say, "Hey dad."

Jonathan comes behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder as he watched my father struggle for words. "Listen to me, both of you. I don't want either of you to be scared. You aren't going to get anywhere in life if you spend it playing safe. I'm not scared. I want to see what's next for me after this. Don't b-" but he is cut off by a strangled cough that results in the production of blood.

I stare at him, tears flowing down my face. He struggles for a tissue to wipe the blood off of his chin and our mother walks in. Her eyes are bright and hopeful but when she sees my father cleaning his chin, her face falls back to the pit of despair it was in the waiting room.

She runs to the other side of the bed and kisses his hand softly. I look at my mother and she says, "Can we have a moment alone?" I nod and lead Jonathan out of the room.

We don't say anything; just stare at the floor in utter depression. "This is it huh?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"DAMNIT!" he yells and punches a wall.

"Jon, stop! This isn't going to help anything just please… please don't." I sink to the floor and put my face in my hands and I come to the realization that my dad is dying.

"I'm sorry Clary… I am so sorry." He comes and sits beside me and rests his chin on his knees.

We sit in silence until my mom comes rushing out, looking frantic. Jon stands up immediately but he isn't able to ask her what was going on as she sprints down the hall calling for a nurse or a doctor. I waste no time in racing to my father's side and I see that he isn't breathing and is staring blankly at the ceiling. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. The next thing I know, I am being lifted up and carried out of the room by my brother and a couple of nurses and doctors are hovering above my father and performing CPR. They shut the door behind them and I race to my mother's side. She sits in the middle of the hallway in a ball. I put my arms around her and it is as if she was waiting for someone to catch her before she collapsed.

I can't hear anything but a loud ringing in my ears. Jonathan stands in front of the door, waiting to go inside but it never opens. He turns back to us and sighs. I feel him begin to guide us up to stand and he leads us back to the waiting room. I set my mother in a chair and hand her a box of tissues as I decide to go outside to get some air before we hear of any word. Jonathan does not follow me and I am grateful for that as I begin to pace back and forth on the sidewalk. I hear myself sob uncontrollably and I find it hard to catch my breath as I clutch my chest with one hand and run the other through my tangled hair. I feel sick to my stomach but concentrate on my breathing. I lean myself on the cold brick wall and wait for my brother or a doctor to come find me and give me news.

About 15 minutes pass and Jonathan walks out numbly with tears in his eyes as he gives me the news. I feel myself falling but I look down and see my feet planted firmly on the ground. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. My father couldn't be dead. But he was… he was gone. I had to be strong, for Jonathan, for my mother, for myself. I turn around and begin to walk down the sidewalk, away from everyone. I hear Jonathan call my name a couple times but I don't answer and he doesn't race after me. I look at my phone again and it is 10:31 P.M. I can't go to Isabelle's- I don't want to be bombarded with questions and pity. I don't know where to go but my feet lead me to a familiar house.

I walk up the steps and knock three times on the door. I hear a couple grunts and groans before the door opens and I am looking into the golden eyes of Jace Herondale. He is shirtless and his buckle has been undone. He seems mad when he opens the door but his face goes to confusion when he sees me. "Jacey! Please come back… we aren't done here," I hear a girl say seductively in the background and then a couple giggles. I should have known he would have numerous girls over to have a good time.

He seems anxious to get back to business and asks me impatiently, "What do you want Clary?"

I am still breathing hard and my cheeks are moist with tears but it is dark out and it must be hard for Jace to tell. "I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't know where else to go… I-I'll leave you to what you were doing." And I begin to turn around.

He must have noticed the sadness in my voice as he yells, "Wait! Clary, what's going on? Who made you cry?"

He grabs my arm and turns me around and the first thing I think to say is, "I-I didn't m-mean to pull you away from t-that." And I gesture towards the house.

He shakes his head and asks again, "What happened?" He keeps one firm hand on my shoulder and the other cradles my moist cheek.

I want to tell him everything but the only thing I can manage is, "H-He's dead… No, no, no… NO!" I fall to a crouch on the pavement and I feel Jace fall with me. He pulls me into a hold and strokes my hair and asks, "Who is, Clary?'

Still, the only thing I can manage is, "He's gone… My father's gone."

I can feel him sigh and he picks me up and carries me inside. I hear the moans of confusion and frustration from the room and then the front door open and close again. Then there is complete silence. He carries me upstairs and places me on a bed and pulls the covers up over me. I feel like he is about to leave me but then I feel the pressure of another person being pressed on the bed and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I am pulled up against a strong chest and I feel him press his lips to the top of my head. "He's gone…" is the only thing I can say.

His hold on me tightens and I sob into the pillow. He whispers soothing words into my ear and holds my hand tightly. I cry myself to sleep in his embrace and the last thing I think before I fall to sleep is, _He's gone._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, I am sorry that I updated so late! I have cross country and school and soccer and volleyball and I just started swim team 'boot camp' so FUN FOR EVERYONE! I don't know how much I am going to update but this story is NOT GOING AWAY! I will still update and I have a great story line planned out. Thank you for reading! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to a strong voice yelling at the bottom of the stairs. There is no comfortable warmth beside me and my heart just feels like a solid block of lead. My eyes are dry of tears though I have never felt the strong urge to cry before. The yelling continues and soon I hear my name being called multiple times from downstairs. I sigh and crawl out of the comfortable bed and move myself to the stairs. I look down the stairs and see Jonathan- his hair a mess of blonde and deep circles under his eyes. He is a total wreck but who can blame him? His father died too. "Clary, I've been looking for you! Simon hadn't seen you, Alec didn't know where you were, not even Isabelle! You scared me to death!" he yells at me and brings me into a loose hold. "I can't lose you too," he whispers into my hair and I nod as fresh tears swim in my eyes.

_Two Months Later…_

I had barely talked to Jace since that night but I could always feel him trying to get my attention. My mom hasn't talked that much- we barely even see her. She stays at her studio most of the time and paints. Everyone at school has stopped staring blatantly at Jonathan and I but I can still feel their burning stares dart into my back. Jonathan and I, on the other hand, have grown closer- if that was even possible. He hates when I go somewhere without him and I am never able to keep a secret from him.

He wakes me up that morning and says, "Last day of school! I am driving you and we are leaving during lunch and going out somewhere!" I lie in my bed and look up at him and ask,

"What are you planning Jonathan?"

He just grins and says, "You'll see…" He sprints out of the room and I groan and get out of bed to change.

Once I am done changing and put my makeup on, Jonathan literally barges into my room and slings me over his shoulder. I laugh and start thrashing in his arms, only making him chuckle and his hold on me tighter. "Put Me Down! Jonathan Christopher!"

He sets me down and I inflict many small punches onto his arms. "Shall we?" he asks and gestures towards the door.

I nod and say, "We shall."

We drive to school in comfortable silence until we reach the school grounds that are littered with excited teenagers and sad couples who can't believe they have to spend a summer away from each other- those who can't drive of course. I roll my eyes and think of all the more important things. We get out of the car and Isabelle runs over to me, hand in hand with Simon. "OMG! CLARY WE NEED TO DO SERIOUS SUMMER SHOPPING AFTER SCHOOL TODAY! PLEASE!?"

I am about to reply when Jonathan says, "Sorry Iz, Clary has plans with her favorite big brother today."

Izzy groans and begins to yell at Jonathan on how she needs "Sister time" with me but I just tune them out when my gaze lands on Jace. He is just getting out of his car with a smirk on his face. I hate to say it, but I really missed Jace. I missed his comforting laugh and his loving gaze. I missed his silky hair and his cocky smirk. Hell, I even missed that enormous ego! I separate myself from Jonathan and Izzy and begin to walk over to Jace. He doesn't see me, too distracted by all the commotion.

I tap on his shoulder as he turns around and I look into his golden eyes. "Clary…" he says but leads off. I am a loss for words so I just take one quick, last glance at him before I crash my lips to his. He is taken off guard and is in complete shock as I wrap my fingers into his silky curls. It doesn't take long for him to react to the kiss. He grabs my hips tightly and pulls me closer to him. I curse that we have to break for air but my regret fades when I see the look he holds. A large grin that takes sits on his perfect lips and a little more life that was put into his eyes.

"Well it's about time!" I hear from behind me and I see Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and even Jonathan standing there with a combination of smirks and smiles.

I chuckle and push my attention back towards Jace. "Why did you do that?" he asks me.

I think for a moment, biting my lip in search for a good response and finally say, "Why not?"

He laughs and kisses me sweetly. This place, this moment- couldn't be better.

**A/N: okay, okay! I know this was a short chapter but the story isn't over! Just bear with me and hopefully you will thank me later! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

I hear the final bell ring, signaling the end of the school year and I dart up from my spot in Chemistry. I run to my locker and take my jacket out and run to Jace's locker. He stands there with a smug smile on his face and I leap into his arms, receiving a kiss on my temple. "You know, we could sneak away from Jonathan's so called 'surprise' and go do something that will actually AMUSE you."

I giggle until Jonathan's voice sounds behind me. "No, no, no, no, no. I have been planning this for over two weeks and I'm not letting it go to waste." I smile as an idea pops in my mind.

"Well… perhaps Jace could come?" I suggest. I feel Jace wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my head as I blush. Jonathan rolls his eyes at us and sighs as he says,

"FINE! You can come Jace." I separate from Jace and give Jonathan a hug and I small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you big brother," I say in my most humble voice.

"Okay, okay, but if you get to bring a _friend_, then I get to bring a friend. I know Alec is free so he is coming too."

Jace interjects, "Yeah that would be cool, if he and Magnus weren't together all the time. Magnus is going to come if Alec comes and if Isabelle's brother goes to a party without her, she is going to be pissed. And then if Izzy comes, Simon will also tag along."

I look back at Jonathan and see the war going on behind his eyes. He finally groans and says, "Fine, call everyone…" I grin as Jace pulls out his phone to call Alec, I pull out my phone to call Izzy, and Jonathan pulls out his phone to call everyone else he wants to invite. This party for two just turned into a party for 200.

PAGE BREAK….

About two hours of hair teasing, face pulling, and leg waxing, Isabelle finally has me ready for the night. She put me in a short and sexy navy blue dress that stops just above mid thigh. The sleeves are long and flowy- allowing room for movement- and the cuffs of the sleeves are dazzled with diamonds. She puts my hair up in a beautiful curly bun with a few stray curls framing my face. The back of the dress is very revealing with a long, plunging V that ends just above the small of my back. She puts large diamonds in my ears and does my makeup, topping it off with a light coat of Vegas Red lipstick. I am stunned when I look back in the mirror. The person in front of me is not a girl or a child- she is a sophisticated and oddly sexy woman who can handle her own.

"Izzy…" I begin but I don't know where I'm going with it.

"I know," she says with a triumphant grin. "I am TOO good! And I was totally right, navy is your color." I smile and give her a hug.

She quickly gets ready and comes out in a short skin tight dress. The bottom half is ivory and feathered but the top half is bold and sequenced. She quickly takes a blow-dryer to her already dried hair- giving it a sexy blow-out look. She puts on glittery lip-gloss and puts glitter on her eyes. She looks amazing- but that is always to be expected.

"And we are ready!" she yells and takes my hand and leads me downstairs. The pounding music invades my ears and my steps slowing start to match up with the beat of the bass.

"And my baby sister has finally arrived!" yells Jonathan. I roll my eyes and he says, "Damn Isabelle, what did you do to my sister!?"

"Shut up, Jon!" I say and punch his shoulder. He laughs and says in his defense,

"Okay! I am sorry!"

I smirk at him as I feel a warm, calloused hand touch my bare back. I turn around and see the golden eyes of Jace Herondale. "You look… wow," he says, looking me up and down. "But just…_one tiny thing_," and with that, he reaches his hand behind my head and takes out the pin that hold my hair together. My hair fall in curls and waves down my back and shoulders.

"There, perfect." I blush and he brings his lips down to meet mine. I respond to his kiss but am interrupted by the cease of music that is replaced by the screech of a microphone. There are multiple groans from the crowd and I laugh as I see my brother standing at the door that leads outside to the pool and deck.

"Everybody shut it, alright? If you would all please follow me outside, there is a surprise waiting for you." Everyone mumbles in confusion but does as they are told and walks outside. My eyes go wide at the beautiful sight. Light bulbs hang in the air, supported by umbrellas and fences. The pool is adorned with small floating candles that flicker against the gentle breeze. The full moon shines clear in the sky but no stars shine. It is perfect.

I see Jonathan jump up on a podium that has been placed in the middle of the patio and he says, "Okay, everyone shut up! I wanted to give my sister a little present but somehow… my little _plan_ turned into a end of school party," he shoots a playful glare at me and I just blow a kiss back at him, making him roll his eyes. "So, without further ado, may I present Fun.!"

My eyes go wide as I see Nate Ruess! He flashes a charming smile and greets everyone, though it is hard to understand anything he says because of the screaming fans and the blood pounding into my ears. He begins to play a well known song and everyone- even Jace- sings along.

_If you're lost and alone__  
__Or you're sinking like a stone__  
__Carry on__  
__May your past be the sound__  
__Of your feet upon the ground__  
__Carry on___

_Carry on, carry on_

Jonathan comes down to me with a smile on his face and I ask, "How the hell did you get them to come here!?"

He shrugs and says, "Stalking bands has its benefits! And you mocked me all those times!" he throws his hand over his chest in hurt and I giggle, throwing him into a big hug.

Fun. plays for about another two hours when they admit they have to leave. Everyone is sad to see them go but happy that this happened. The music begins to play again from someone's iPod and everyone begins dancing again. I check my phone quickly and see that it is 12:09 and that my makeup must be wearing off so I dismiss myself to the bathroom to freshen up. As soon as my hand touches the door knob however, a sharp pain slices through the lower part of my shoulder and my vision goes completely white. I hear people screaming in horror and the screech of tires race away on the road. I fall to the pavement and see people crowd around me. My vision continues to go blurry and focus, and then blurry again.

I see Jace, Jonathan, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec come to my rescue and push everyone away. Jace leans down and touches my cheek and a blur of tears interrupts my vision. My chest tightens and I hear my name being called. Someone- assuming Izzy- grabs my hand tightly as Jace and Jonathan try to say reassuring words to me, but everything sounds like a muffled lecture. Alec stands with a phone to his ear- calling an ambulance- and Simon has his phone to his ear- calling my mother.

Everyone is talking at once and the last thing I think before I black out is- I don't want to die.

**A/N: This chapter is WAY overdue so thank you all who actually read this! I wanted to make this dramatic because of the wait so I hope I achieved my goal! Thanks SO MUCH for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Shattering pain and a piercing white light- that was all I remembered before I woke up. Still, when I open my eyes, all I can see if a blinding white light, and an annoying beeping sound coming from a monitor. The annoying weight of a plastic tube presses down on my face and nose. Everything hurts, especially my chest. I wince and make a faint wheezing sound as a result of the pain and I look around the room. There is a golden figure that sits in a blue chair, his head resting on his fist and his eyes closed. I take a breath but my throat is so dry that I go into a coughing fit. A sharp pain shoots up and down my abdomen and a cry escapes my dry, cracked lips. I see the figure shoot up out of his peaceful slumber and rush to my bedside.

"Jace?" I whisper in a strangled voice.

"Shh sh sh sh. Hey, it's me. You're okay, you're doing great."

I can see the black circles under his eyes and the worried wrinkles that are evident on his forehead and the corners of his mouth. He kisses my head softly but pulls away and places a hand on my head and says, "You're burning up. I should go get a doctor," but before he can leave I grab his hand.

"Please, stay. I-I don't want to be alone."

He sighs and must notice my fear of being alone after that night, so he doesn't protest. "You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall."

I giggle a bit- ignoring the pain- and say in a raspy, "So now we're quoting Nickelback?"

He smirks and says, "Best I could come up with at the moment."

I smile and say, "How admirable." At that moment, a man in a white lab coat walks in with a black clipboard in his hands. A pair of glasses sits on his nose and his lips are turned down in the corners. He looks up at us and says, "Ms. Morgenstern, it's nice to see you awake."

I politely smile at him and Jace takes my hand as we listen to the doctor. "Your… _wound_ was placed just below your shoulder and above your left lung. You're… actually very lucky. Most people… don't survive… this." He seems a little worried to tell me all this. Before he can continue, Jonathan runs into the room. He looks even worse than Jace. His hair is a white mop, eyes are dull and glassy, pale faced, and blood red lips.

"Clarissa!" he yells and rushes to my bedside. "We've missed you little red," he says with a smile and ruffles my hair.

"Hey Jon," I say with a strangled voice. He furrows his eyebrows and then says back to no one in particular, "Did no one think to get her some water?"

I silently scowled him but he pretends not to notice and a paper cup is brought to me. I tilt the cup back and drink quickly but I regret it as soon as I do it. A blinding pain washes over me and a shallow cry escapes from my lips.

"Medicine, she needs pain medicine!" exclaims Jace.

He looks back at the doctor expectantly and I just say in a slightly recovered voice, "I'm fine, I'll be fine." I gently touch his arm and he grips my hand.

"You're hot. She has a fever," says Jonathan to the doctor. He nods and walks out of the room to find a nurse.

"What's going to happen when we get back Jon?" I ask.

He shakes his head and says, "Things'll just… go back to normal."

I give a bitter laugh and say, "That's not true and you know it. Nothing is ever going to be the same."

He smirks and nods. "What about mom? Is she here?"

Jonathan's face falls at the mention of our mother and he says, "No. she isn't here."

"Did she ever come to see me?" I ask pathetically.

He looks at the white tiled floor and says, "N-No. No Clare, she didn't come."

I sigh and say, "I wouldn't expect anything more."

"Don't say that. She is going through a really hard time- with dad and all."

"At least she didn't get shot."

He scowls and says, "That's hardly fair Clary."

I sigh but keep my mouth shut. "Can I please have a moment alone with Jace?" Jonathan nods and leaves the room.

Jace looks at me and says, "You shouldn't be so evil to your brother. It's not his fault."

I groan and say, "Yeah, I know. But it's just too easy."

He smirks and kisses my head. "Wow, you're really warm. Where is that doctor?!"

"J-Jace, really- I'm fine. I've been in worse shape," he tilts his head at me and I say, "I can't really think of any of those moments right now but-"

"Clary, you need medical attention. We are in a hospital after all." He leaves and soon after, a doctor rushes in with a mask of concern on his face.

He pokes at the monitor and does a lot of other stuff and then he sighs and says, "A small infection, but nothing to worry about. We will give you some antibiotics along with your pain medicine and you should be able to leave tomorrow. We would like to keep you overnight just for closer observation."

I give him a smile and nod my head. Jace and Jonathan come back to my side and I ask for the first time, "What happened?"

Jonathan's face falls and he looks at the ground but Jace is the one who answers. "The police said that it was most likely an 'accidental shooting'- if that's even possible. But we think someone is trying to hurt you, Clare."

I raise my eyebrows and ask, "What makes you think that?" and a hint of sarcasm is evident in my voice.

"Oh shut up." A small beep comes from Jace's phone and he smiles at the screen. "Izzy's here," he says and I sigh as a shallow smile appears on my lips. He texts her back the room number and within a matter of minutes, she is standing in the doorway.

"Omyangel! Clary!" She rushes to my bedside and is about to hug me when Jace gives her a look and says, "She's in some pain…" Isabelle nods her head in understanding but stares at me with sad eyes.

I don't like seeing Isabelle so worried so I say to her reassuringly, "The doctor said that I could leave tomorrow morning- and I'm going to need a new dress. That was my favorite and it isn't going to look good with a hole in the shoulder- even if we are able to get the stain out."

She giggles and I see a spark of mischief appear in her deep eyes as she says, "Well that won't do! And if you are needing a new dress, that means a new pair of shoes, and new earrings, bracelets- definitely! Maybe a necklace or two, a new clutch, MAKEUP! Hell, we may as well just expand your wardrobe." I laugh and ignore the protest of pain that blossoms in my abdomen.

I look back at Jace and he has a strange smile places on his perfect face. "What is it?" I ask.

"It's just… it's been a… a long time since I've seen you smile or laugh like that." He places a warm kiss on temple and then moves away.

I look at Jon who seems to be nodding off a little so I realize he must have been here since I was checked in, so I say, "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, I want you to listen to me right now when I tell you to get a cab- I don't want you driving- and go home. Make a hot cup of tea or hot chocolate and watch The Sandlot and go to sleep."

He chuckles a bit and I notice the bags under his eyes and he says, "I can sleep anytime Clary. You need me here."

I am about to say something else when Jace interjects, "I plan on staying here with her. Go home Jon. You deserve a little sleep."

I can see the battle going on in his mind behind his eyes on if he should leave or stay but he finally gets up and says, "I want you to call me if ANYTHING changes. Please, please, please call me if you all need anything! I will have my phone with me at all times and I will check in often so make sure you have your phone as well."

I groan and roll my eyes and then an idea pops into my head and I ask, "Speaking of phones, can I see yours for a moment Jon?" He raises an eyebrow but reluctantly hand his phone over. In a matter of seconds, I pop off the back of the phone and take out the battery.

"HEY! Clary, give me the battery back RIGHT NOW!"

"No Jon, not until tomorrow. You need sleep and you are never going to get it if you are waiting for your phone to light up. Now go home. Turn on The Sandlot. Go to bed." He makes a couple of attempts to snatch the battery back but I end up pushing it under me so I am sitting on it. "Fine. Fine. Fine! But I am driving home. I need to take the car back anyway."

I make a groan of protest but Izzy says, "Don't worry Clare, I took a cab here- I can drive Jonathan home. Is it okay if I stay the night there? If you are going home tomorrow, we should just leave from your house and it would be easier if I just stayed there."

"Uh, sure Izzy. Make sure Jon gets sleep! And feel free to borrow any clothes or makeup or- ANYTHING at all."

She smiles and gives me a gentle hug and says, "Okay, thanks Clary. I will see you tomorrow and we can go to Anthropologie."

My smile widens- she knows that that is my favorite store EVER. "And only Anthropologie?" I ask hopefully. She gives me a look that says, 'You're joking' and I laugh. She blows me a kiss and I wave goodbye as she drags Jon out of the room and leaves.

"So now it's just you and me," Jace says and then he says, "All alone. Nothing to do. And a very clean bed right here." He rubs the white sheet with the palm of his hand and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"As appealing as that sounds… it's 4:07 and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia is on- followed by Friends. I can't miss those."

He smirks and says, "Okay, okay, scoot over. If we are going to watch these pointless shows, we will watch them together." I silently laugh and scoot over so he can climb in. I feel the comfortable wave of warmth wash around me as Jace wraps his arm around me and rests his head on top of mine. I drift off to the sound of childish banter and laughing.

I wake up, still in the warm embrace of Jace. I look up at him and he smiles down at me. "Good morning lovely," he says and kisses me sweetly.

I reel back from him with a look of distaste on my face and seems very confused. "I love you- and everything about you- other than your morning breath." He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah well, you haven't brushes your teeth in like- what, a week? You have no room to complain." I giggle and kiss his nose lightly.

"Time to go," I say and he groans. I feel him snake his arms around my torso in an attempt to make me stay but I just flick at each of his fingers until he pulls away. I walk over to the bag Izzy left for me and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a brown knitted, oversized sweater. I get changed and slip on a pair of brown boot and I put my hair up into a messy ponytail. I put foundation on- but no eye makeup. I walk out and Jace is putting on his jacket.

"Ready?" he asks and drapes his arm around my shoulder.

I take a deep breath and stare at his golden eyes. "Always," I say and he kisses my forehead.

We walk out of the room and he goes to the front desk to sign all the paperwork. I stand back and watch the secretary flirt with Jace. She leans over the desk and pushes her arms together- effectively exposing her cleavage. She takes a lock of her hairspray abused blonde hair and begins to twirl it around her fingers while he stands there with a smirk on his face. She says something to him in a low voice and winks at him. He says something in return and then motions for me to come over. I walk next to him and he presses his lips against my own. We part and I look back at the girl. She glares at me but still gives Jace a hopeful look. "Hey babe, she just needs you to sign right here and we can go home." I can tell by his voice that he is trying really hard to make it clear to the girl that he isn't interested.

I decide to use my power even more and I say, "Alright, I know the kids must be looking forward to seeing me again," I then turn to her and say, "Their father over here can be a little blind when it comes to things they need."

She scoffs and puts on a very fake smile. "You all look a little young to be parents…" she says suspiciously.

"Years of yoga helps," I say and I flutter my eyelashes. She rolls her eyes and takes the paper back and we turn around and leave. I hear Jace chuckle and I tangle my hand in his as we walk out of the hospital.

"You wanna stop and get something to eat first?" he asks. I think for a moment and then nod. He hails a cab and tells the guy to take us to Taki's.

When the cab pulls up, I climb out of the car and welcome the smell of smog and musk opposed to Lysol and hand sanitizer. We walk into the restaurant and sit down at a table. A waiter comes over and takes our order. I have never seen him here before so I suppose he must be new. He is a middle aged man with black hair and a goatee. His green eyes are so light they almost seem yellow. I watch his every move but can't find anything unusual about him, so I dismiss my thoughts and turn my attention back to Jace. He smiles at me and I ask, "What?"

He smirks and says, "You are a very convincing wife and mother."

I roll my eyes and say, "Well, if I had left you alone with that girl for two more seconds, she would have dragged you to the back room and done who knows what with you." I wink at him and he laughs. And goes back to looking at the menu. The waiter walks up to our table and asks us for our orders.

"Two Hawaiian burgers and two waters," says Jace. The waiter nods and leaves, but not before giving me an eerie stare. I furrow my eyebrows but Jace just says, "I think you may have an admirer."

I roll my eyes and say, "Hypocrisy is an ugly think my darling."

"But sometimes it is required in order to maintain an interesting conversation."

"Ah, but not when that conversation has no literal purpose."

"Like this one?" he asks

I smirk and say, "Yeah- this is a good example."

"So we should stop."

"Yup."

I laugh and the waiter comes back with our burgers and water. We eat in silence- but it's a comfortable silence. When we are done, Jace asks for the check but before he can pay, I snatch it away and dig out my wallet. "Okay, very funny Clary, give me the check. You are not paying for lunch!" I smirk and say, "Of course I am! You stayed by me all week while I was in the hospital, the least I could do is buy you lunch!"

He grumbles something unintelligent and I look down at the check but I my smile falls and I drop my wallet on the table when I see the note written on the bottom of the paper-

_We're coming…_

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this update did not come sooner but I have school and Cross Country and I am finding it really hard to update! Thank you for sticking with me and reading! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can't believe I've left you all for this long! Two weeks! I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I love you all who followed and favorite and reviewed this fanfic! Thanks for reading!**

I could feel Jace's burning gaze on me while we rode to my house but I still didn't tell him anything. He needed to rest which meant he couldn't be worrying about me. "Clary, you don't look so good. What happened?" I swing my head over to him and see his beautiful face contorted with worry and curiosity. I give him a forced smile and say,

"It's nothing, Jace. I was just thinking… about everyone… about school… about-"

"Clary you are the worst liar I have ever known." I can see the smirk spread on his exhausted face and I say,

"I will tell you- on one condition."

He looks back at me and says, "Anything."

"Okay, I will tell you after you get 10 hours of sleep. No less! You have been looking after me for who knows how long and you need sleep!"

A wave of shock momentarily flashes across his face and then he exclaims, "10 hours! Clary, that is way more than the average human!"

"Well aren't we lucky you aren't average." I smirk and nudge his elbow as I see a wide grin on his face.

"You are so lucky that I love you. Just, promise me that if it is important, you will tell me?" I nod and he laces his fingers in mine as we stare at the road that is cluttered with people and yellow taxis. I sigh and rub circles in Jace's palms while humming a song.

"That's beautiful. What is it?" asks Jace. I shift my gaze form the road over to the love of my life and say,

"Shine- by Laura Marling."

I can see the small cracks in the corners of his eyes as he grins and he asks, "Do you have it on your phone?"

I nod as I pull out the small device and plug it into the console that is connected to the radio and I hit play.

_I have travelled past your window many times,__  
__I find your face too hard to define,__  
__I can't touch you hollow thing,__  
__You plagued my mind,__  
__I can never go outside,__  
__I will never go back to being blind.___

_I have wondered what you're doing ever day since last I asked.__  
__Are your cheeks hollow? I don't like your eyes dark___

_I need shine, I need shine, I need shine,__  
__Step away from my light I need shine,___

_I am honest, no, not a shouter,__  
__I am reformed, reborn and forgiven.__  
__And you've been busy but you've missed me__  
__And I've plagued your mind.__  
__You will never go outside,__  
__You will never go back to being blind.___

_I need shine, I need shine, I need shine,__  
__Step away from my light, I need shine,__  
__I need shine, I need shine, I need shine,__  
__Step away from my light, I need shine.___

_I need shine, I need shine, I need shine,__  
__Step away from my light I need shine,__  
__I need shine I need shine, I need shine__  
__Step away from my light I need shine._

I lightly hum the last verse and I can feel Jace chuckle a bit beside me as we pull into the driveway. I get out and as I shut the door, I hear the front door of the house open and a light squeal coming from the entry. "Clary! Thank the angel you are home! We thought Jace kidnapped you or something!" I turn and give Isabelle a smile and I am about to reply but Jace beats me to it.

"I only wish I had thought of that beforehand my charming sister." She rolls her eye and places her fists on her hips.

"Okay, so you are home now, what would you like to do?"

"Uh… sorry to let you down Iz, but I would kind of just like to unpack and get some rest? Maybe we can go shopping or get a manicure sometime tomorrow?" She sighs but then brightens up again and says, "Okay! But you know that making me wait only means that you will be carrying more shopping bags tomorrow!"

She winks and struts over to the road and hails a cab. I wave as I watch the car disappear into the sea of yellow. I feel Jace grab my waist as I clutch the black duffle bag tightly. "Welcome home," he says into my ear.

I smile and say, "Yeah, welcome home."

PAGE BREAK!

We walk up to my room after greeting Jonathan and I set the duffle bag onto the clean wood floor. Jace walks in behind me and takes in my room- the deep sunset orange walls, the dark coffee colored wood floor, the tall black book cases, the three easels that stand in the corner, and a large stereo that is set neatly on the wall. He finally lands his eyes on my bed and sits down on the burgundy colored sheets. I stare at him for a moment and then take a seat on my vanity shelf. He gapes at me and says in mock hurt, "Not even willing to sit next to me anymore?!"

I smirk and say, "Not until you get some real sleep."

His eyes grow dark and he gets up and struts towards me. "Oh, I know how to get some good sleep." I clutch the edge of the vanity so my knuckles turn white as Jace gently grabs me by my thighs and takes me so I am straddling his hips.

He carries me to the bed and I say, "A bit frisky aren't we?"

I can hear the deep chuckle rise in his throat as he presses his forehead to mine and kisses my nose softly, then my jaw, and finally my waiting lips. He doesn't have to ask me to kiss him back as I firmly press myself to him. I hear him groan and then I am the one to break for air. "Bed time," I say in a light voice.

He groans but doesn't refuse. I get off the bed as Jace climbs under the covers. I take a couple steps back but he stops me as he grabs my wrist. "You aren't getting out of this that easily." I smirk but definitely comply as I climb in next to him. We tangle our legs together and stare at each other in admiration until he places a warm hand on my shoulder and pulls me closer to him so that my forehead touches his chest and he is able to place his chin on the top of my head.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he says.

"I promise," I say immediately. I don't know how, but I am able to drift off to sleep just after Jace does and we enjoy 10 blissful hours of peace.

PAGE BREAK!

I wake up to the feeling of someone twirling a strand of my hair between their fingers. I open my eyes and see Jace who is smiling down at me. The bags under his eyes have faded almost completely and he looks completely refreshed. "Hi," I say and my voice comes out husky.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk like that." I smirk and plant a strong kiss on his lips which me returns immediately. This time he separates us, earning a growl from me which makes him laugh.

"So, are you going to tell me what was wrong at Taki's?"

"Er, it really was nothing Jace. I thought I had seen someone I knew at Taki's but now that I had thought about it- no, it wasn't them."

He doesn't look convinced but he doesn't push it any farther. He snuggles his face into my hair and says, "Promise me whatever you aren't telling me won't hurt you."

"I promise." I don't bother arguing with him because I know that fight will last for years so I just comply.

He groans into my hair and swings his legs out of the warm covers and into the cold air. I hear him his as he stretches and pops every single bone in his spine. I wince but drag myself out of the bed as well. I brush my hair but only change into some shorts and a sweatshirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and I feel Jace's arms snake around me and he whispers into my neck, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

I grin and I feel that familiar bubble of joy and warmth in the pit of my stomach as I say, "I love you too." I look down at him and kiss his silky curls. He stands up but doesn't loosen his grip from my waist as he leads me to the front door. We walk down the stairs and I see the TV glowing but I hear music playing in the back ground. I notice the song and smile. Before I can register what's happening, Jonathan appears out of nowhere and takes my hand and starts swinging me to the playful rhythm.

_From the first time I saw you  
I knew that you'd be mine  
And from the first glance you gave  
My world it slowed, you stopped the time_

And in that moment I could see all of the things that we would be  
You were the girl I was waiting for, that I would ask to marry me

Like the beauty of the sun you light my life so I can see  
You make me laugh and show me how, just how good this life can be  
And in our moments filled with joy, is where I live, where I am free  
Lay in my arms, I'll hold you tight, just like you like, continually

And I am, over-whelmed, by you  
Am, over come with joy  
You've taken me higher, and shown me what love can do  
Where would I go, or be, without you

There's something in your smile that gives me strength to carry on  
And there something in your words that lingers even when your gone  
Oh I've dreamt, that a time like this would come, fulfill my life  
Who could have known the one who'd bring it here would be my lovely wife

I could sing a thousand songs about you still that would not do  
There's a million tiny things that make the things that you do, you  
I wouldn't trade our time together, wouldn't trade for anything  
Cause nothing else here in the world can bring the happiness you bring

And I am, over-whelmed, by you  
Am, over come, with joy  
You've, taken me higher, and shown me what love can do  
Where would I go, or be, without you

Yeah, I'm over-whelmed, by you  
Am, over come, with joy,  
You've, taken me higher, and shown me what love can do  
Where would I go, or be, without you

I laugh as he sets me in a chair and spins me some pancakes on a white plate. Jace sits next to me and takes the plate and immediately starts drowning the fluffy things in syrup and butter. "Would you like more syrup love?" I ask in a playful tone

He scrunches his eyebrows together and says, "You know, I think I will," with that he sticks a finger into the sticky goodness and then wipes it on the corner of my mouth.

I open my mouth in protest but he clamps it back shut when he pushes his lips to mine. I feel his tongue lap the last bit of syrup and I pull away, laughing and whipping at my mouth. "You guys are disgusting… really I am ashamed to be in the same room."

"Oh big brother, have a heart," I say as I get up and make myself my own plate of pancakes.

I hear the doorbell ring and I groan, setting down my plate and walking towards the front door. It's Izzy- and she has multiple bags with her- great.

"Izzy, come on it," I say as I open the door. She takes one look at me and says, "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

"Hey!" I yell in protest but she is already setting stuff down on the couch when she stops and screams, "Ooo! Pancakes!" she rushes into the kitchen and takes the plate I had just got done making.

I roll my eyes and groan but then say, "Its fine… I wasn't that hungry anyway." That was I lie- I was always hungry.

She takes a couple more bites and then says, "Okay, time to get you all dolled up!" I sigh and give Jonathan and Jace pleading gazes but Jace pretends he doesn't know what I doing and Jonathan just rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face.

I walk upstairs with Izzy and she throws an outfit at me. I come out of my closet in a black tank top, a red, white, navy, black, and yellow scarf, and a pair of washed skinny jeans and a pair of army boots. She does my hair and makeup and when she is done, I can say again that I am impressed. We walk down the stairs and say goodbye to the guys. Jon gives me a hug and tells me to be safe and Jace kisses me firmly on the lips and tells me he loves me. I hop in the car with Izzy and we drive off to the mall.

We go to store after store- trying on things and swiping numerous cards with no guilt whatsoever. It isn't until we sit down at the food court that I feel a bit uneasy. I look around and can't find anything unusual but the feeling still doesn't go away. Iz gets up to get coffee and I wait at the table with the bags. I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I stand up as quick as lightning. I find myself staring at the unsettling eyes of the man from Taki's that gave me the note.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly.

He smirks and chuckles darkly and says, "It's time you come with us Miss Morgenstern."

He grabs my wrist with bone crushing pressure but I am able to wriggle my way out of it. I take a couple steps back and he says, "Your father made a deal with us- he broke that deal- now it's time to settle up. Come with us, or your little friend over there dies." He juts his head towards Isabelle and I suck in a breath.

"What do you want?" I ask weakly.

"It's not what I want- if this were for me, I would just go ahead and shoot you in the head now, but unfortunately boss wants you alive- he will probably use you for trade… but then again you are pretty small so he might just keep you for himself."

I shiver and begin to run down the crowded halls but the man is much faster than me and easily catches up with me. He grabs my arm and pulls me outside and then clamps a hand over my mouth and whispers, "Remember- you resist, your friend dies. All it takes is one push of button and she's gone."

My body is stiff and lifeless as the man picks me up and stuffs me in a black van that pulls up conveniently next to us.

Oh no…

**A/N: again, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so**

**so so so so sorry about the wait. Cross country is every day after school from 3:30-8 and it's ALL RUNNING NONSTOP. I really wish I could have updated this story earlier but it looks like weekends are my only breaks with cross country and homework. **

**Credits- Laura Marling song- Smile**

** Tim McMorris song- Overwhelmed**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this story. I know it gets frustrated when authors don't update. Please please please please please review!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 12

I didn't know where they were taking me and I was scared! As soon as I was out into that van, I was gagged and blindfolded so I had no idea where we were going. Hot tears ran down my face from fear and my hands shook uncontrollably. Deep murmurs came from the men in the van but I focused my mind on a song to relieve any fear.

_I know a man with nothing in his hands, nothing but a rolling stone__  
__He told me about when his house burnt down, he lost everything he owned__  
__He lay asleep for six whole weeks, they were gonna ask his mother to choose__  
__When he woke up with nothing he said I'll tell you something__  
__When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose___

_Now I've got a hole in my pocket, a hole in my shirt, a whole lot of trouble, he said__  
__But now the money is gone, life carries on and I miss it like a hole in the head_

No matter how hard I tried, my hands wouldn't stop shaking and now my breathing was becoming labored and shaky. I was going into a state of pure panic and my mind was completely blank. I concentrate on everything but the car ride.

**Izzy POV**

I return back to the table with our coffees but when I get there, Clary is nowhere in sight. Her chair was knocked over and a small panic goes through me and I look around desperately trying to find the ball of red hair. I take out my red and black dazzled phone and call Jace.

"_What do you want Izzy?"_

"Hey… uh have you seen Clary?" I ask with a bit of panic laced in my words.

"_What do you mean 'have I seen Clary?!' Isabelle, where is my girlfriend?"_

"I-I don't know Jace! I went to get coffee for us while she sat at the table and watched our bags and then when I got back, her chair was turned over and CLARY WAS GONE! I'm getting scared, Jace!"

"_Oh angel… okay, okay, Izzy calm down. Call the cops and then call Jonathan and Simon. I'll go and get Alec and Magnus. Magnus has a bunch of detective friends so I'm sure he can have one of them try to track her by her phone or something just- STAY CALM! Calm me if you hear anything! I'll pick you up in 20 minutes so BE READY!"_

He hangs up the phone and I gather all of our stuff and head out the door and begin to dial everyone's number.

**Jace POV**

To say I was panicked would be an understatement. I was frantic. I couldn't believe that I let her go out on her own after she got SHOT. She was kidnapped and it was my fault! I was so stupid! I grab my keys and sprint out of the house and into the car. I don't bother buckling up as I start the car and rev off to Magnus' apartment where Alec was sure to be.

When I get to the big brick building, I knock on the door constantly until a disheveled Magnus opens the door with an annoyed expression masking his face. "What is it Jace? As you can imagine I was pretty busy."

I cringe at the thought of what his 'busy' was. "It's Clary. She was kidnapped and we don't know who took her! I need you to call you FBI or CIA friends to find her! Come on, you and Alec are coming with me to find her!"

He soon becomes serious and says, "Yeah, fine. ALEC! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE CLARY FROM STRANGERS! COME ON LOVE!"

I roll my eyes and walk down the stone steps and into the car and wait for everyone to get out and go.

**Simon's POV**

Izzy called me frantic- saying that Clary was kidnapped and now we had to save her. At first I thought she was kidding but then I realized that she was really scared and that my best friend could be dead in a matter of minutes if I didn't listen to her and help. I rush and grab my car keys and speed off to the mall.

"Who are we waiting for?!" I ask/yell.

"Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Jonathan! I already called the cops but they said that we had to wait 48 hours before it's a missing person's case! Simon, what are we going to do!? I can't believe I let her get kidnapped! I mean, hell, she just got SHOT! She could be dead a-and-" but I can't let her finish, partially because I hate seeing her upset like this and partially because I don't want to hear all of the 'possibilities' that she has in mind.

We separate and she is still breathing heavily and tears stain her cheeks. I can only hope that we are able to find Clary before what Isabelle suggests becomes a reality.

**Jonathan POV**

This isn't happening. This CAN'T be happening. My little sister has been kidnapped and I can't help but feel as though it is MY fault. I let her leave without me just after she got SHOT. Just after she almost DIED. I am an idiot and she deserves so much more than me!

I can't beat myself up over this now, I need to find her. If the cops won't help then I suppose I will have to do it myself. I arrive at the mall where Simon and Isabelle wait. Simon is pacing back and forth and Isabelle sits on the curb with her head in her hands. I get out of the car and walk towards them.

Isabelle shoots up from her position on the stone curb and says quickly, "I am so sorry Jon! I left her for 5 minutes tops and when I got back she wasn't there anymore. This is all my fault and-"

"Hey, it's not your fault Isabelle. You didn't tell them to kidnap her so stop beating yourself over it. At least you're trying to do something about it." I couldn't let Isabelle feel bad about this. It wasn't necessarily her fault.

Just then, a black car pulls up and emerges form it is Jace, Magnus, and Alec. Magnus is on the phone and is looking very concentrated in the conversation so I walk up to Jace. "Who is he talking to?" I ask and jut my head towards Magnus.

"An FBI friend. Says he can help track Clary." I nod my head and take a few deep breaths. When we find whoever took her, I will kill them!

**Clary POV**

The van stops and one of the men picks me up and carries me out of the van and into a strange smelling building. I am set in a wooden chair and the blindfold is taken off but they keep the bandana in my mouth while they tie my legs to the chair and my arms behind my back. The men leave and I think I am alone when I hear a deep chuckle come from one of the dark corners of the room.

"Clarissa… Morgenstern," says the man slowly. Worry shoots up and down my spine for the hundredth time that day as I stare at the dark corner. I still can't see who the voice belongs to but he keeps talking.

"I'm sure you're wondering- 'why me?' 'What did I do?' well… my darling you did nothing. Your FATHER on the other hand… that man was one sneaky bastard. That's why it was so easy to kill him. Now that he is gone, we have to get rid of his so called 'legacy' which just so happens to be you and that charming brother of yours."

I wanted to yell at him and tell him that if he touched Jonathan I would skin him alive- though that was kind of hard to do when you had a black bandana through your teeth and rope slicing into your skin.

"Oh how rude of me!" says the stranger as he steps into the light. "I haven't even introduced myself! My name is…"

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! Cross Country is almost over but that also means that practices have been harder because regional's is coming up! I'm just happy to say that even though I am the youngest on the team, I get to lead the girls to REAGONALS! Whoop whoop! Okay sorry- that had nothing to do with the story.**

**I will try to update as much as possible next week because I have fall break next week but I still have practice. Because there is no school, my coach wants to move our practice from 3:30 to 8 to 4 to 8 which isn't a big change but that's 30 more minutes that I have to make a chapter! The only thing that sucks is that when cross country is over- swimming starts and swimming practice is LONG especially over Christmas break but that's a long time from now. Then in the spring I have Lacrosse… ANYWAY! **

**I hope you all can forgive me and my lack of time! Because of all that!**

**I do need some suggestions of who kidnapped Clary! I was thinking Raphael? I know his reason behind the kidnapping I just need a person. I **_**could**_** choose the inquisitor that put Simon in jail in City of Glass but I forget his name… anyway if you all could help me, that would be AWESOME! **

**Thank you for reading so so so so so much! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 120

**CPOV**

His name rang in my head. It shouldn't mean that much to me but the sound of his name chilled me to the very bone. I had heard stories of him- many in fact. _Raphael Santiago._ They say he was the head of some dangerous gang that was known for slave trade. What kind of business would my father have with him? "Why would my father do business with you?" I spit out, though it comes more like a plea.

He chuckles darkly and I can see the malice in his dark eyes as he says, "Well your father was very liable to us… very liable indeed. We told him this would happen if he didn't succeed."

I was becoming more frustrated and flustered and I practically scream out, "TELL ME!"

He snaps his head towards me with a wicked smirk plastered on his severely chapped and pale lips and he explains, "Your father was a very good lawyer… very good indeed. He passed a lot of my gang's cases many times… until Daniel. You see, being the head of my- let's call it a clan- it is my responsibility to make sure all deals go according to plan on my part. When my members get caught and put up for trial, it then becomes my job to see to it that they make it out without a penalty. I made it very clear to Valentine that if all of my boys didn't make it out without penalty… his family would pay for it. Daniel was a necessity to the clan. He was quick and strong and very believable. He got caught doing an annual shelter raid- taking money from the foundations and such. Your father was on the ACCUSING CASE. He should have made the evidence go away but no! Daniel now serves his life in prison… and Valentine Morgenstern resides six feet under."

I cringe and I can feel the tears welling in the corners of my eyes. They killed my dad because he didn't keep his promise? No, they killed him because he put a guilty man in jail. "I suppose… using _you_ for business would be doable… but then again, what about me? Perhaps I could keep you rather than sell you." He walks closer to me and takes one of my red curls in his hair and pretends to survey me as though I was an animal. I don't look at him, I just stare into the empty darkness on the other side of the room and the tears flow freely down my face and I don't try stopping them.

"Sh, sh, sh. Now my dear, there is no reason to cry… we're just going to have a little fun." I can hear his smirk and I feel sick to my stomach. He walks behind me and begins to rub my shoulders roughly until he takes one of his clammy, calloused hands and slides the shoulder of my shirt down. I shut my eyes tightly and try to keep my mind on anything other than the sick man. He places sloppy kisses on my shoulder and the base of my neck. I feel his strong arms snake around my abdomen possessively and begin to stroke my ribcage and I want scream and thrash.

He abruptly detaches himself from me and says with distaste, "This chair has become an unnecessary obstacle… don't you agree?"

I don't make a sound and I don't move, earning me a sharp slap across my face. I snap my eyes closed once again and more hot tears flow down my face. He chuckles again and grabs the back of the chair and begins to pull it into the darkness, making me thrash in my seat and earning a few muffled screams from me. I hear the slam of a door and he stops pulling me and then the lights come on. I take a look around the dirty and dank room. It is bare except for a distressed bed and a single light bulb hanging down from the ceiling. I focus my eyes on the cracks in the walls and Raphael kneels down and unties my feet from the chair. I wait until he begins to undo the knot from my wrists to spring out of the chair.

I pull the black bandana from my mouth and throw it on the ground as I tare Raphael Santiago in the eye. "Feisty are we? Just like I like them." I can feel the bile rise and burn in my throat but I keep it down.

"L-let me out!" I command in a shaky voice.

He smirks and says, "But beautiful, we were just starting to have fun! You wouldn't want to leave just before the party, now would you?"

I cringe and retort, "You're sick! You're twisted! Let. Me. go!"

This only gets a laugh from him and he says, "Flattery will get you nowhere my little strawberry. Now why don't you take off that shirt and we can get down to business."

I open my mouth to refuse but before I know it, I am being pushed backwards. I fall and land on the uncomfortable mattress with Raphael on top of me. I thrash in his hold and scream, "LET ME GO!" he laughs and I knee him in the groin. His hold on me is gone and I push him off of me as quickly as I can and sprint out of the door. I am back in that pitch black room and I don't know where I'm going.

I can faintly see the impression of a darker door on the other side and take my chances and run to it. I look over my shoulder quickly to see Raphael struggling to get up. I panic and jiggle the door knob but it won't budge! I feel my insides crumbling and I muster up all my strength and kick the knob. Pain shoots through my ankle but I ignore it as the door springs open, revealing a dimly lit hallway with many wooden doors. I sigh in desperation but I can't waste time so I sprint out of the room and down the hallway. When I get to the end, I can see that it splits like a T. I can hear shouting coming from the right hallway so I sprint down the left as fast as I can. I end up in a reception room of some sort and I can hear the multiple footsteps pounding behind me. I look around the room, knowing that I have absolutely no time, and crawl under one of the couches. The back of the couch is covered by wood and the front is covered by fabric like the one on the cushions so no one will be able to see me. All I have to do is be completely silent.

"Where the hell is she!?" I hear Raphael shout in anger and frustration.

"I swear I saw her in here!" replies one of his men.

"Don't listen to Jonson! He's delusional. I bet she kept going down to hall C. There are a lot of places down there to hide."

There are a couple moments of silence before Raphael says, "Fine… she must be down there. She clearly isn't here. Come on boys!"

I hear them run down the hall but I still don't move. I wait a few seconds and wait to make sure everyone is gone before moving from underneath the couch. I feel weak and all I want to do is curl up in a ball and sob but as empty and desperate as I feel right now, if I stay here longer there is a good chance I won't ever leave. I run down the opposite hallway and take multiple blind turns. I get the feeling that I am in an abandoned hospital and keep following the signs that hang from the dilapidated ceiling.

I run but stop when I come across a metal door. I look above it and see the broken EXIT sign above it and I fill with relief. I run to the door and open it with an eerie creek that I'm sure sounded through the whole place. Sunlight fills my vision and all I see is white but I run anyway.

My eyes clear up and I can see that I'm running on gravel and it's only a few more feet until I hit the road. I take a few seconds to look around. Whatever hospital this used to be, it must be old. I am surrounded my forest and shrub and the road looks like it could crumble any moment. It is very unusual for New York but at the moment, I could care less. I run down the road until I come by a diner that has a few cars parked in front of it. I am breathless but I push my legs further until I am inside the quaint diner and I feel the refreshing air conditioner hit my face.

A couple people who seem to be enjoying their coffee and pie look at me quizzically but I pay no attention as I rush to the counter and approach a woman that looks about in her mid 40's with short curly brown hair and glasses perched on her nose. Her name tag reads Lacy and she looks at me concerned. "C-can I use your phone? It's a-an e-emergency!"

"W-well I suppose. Do you need some help?"

I don't answer Lacy, I just dial the most familiar number I know and pray for an answer.

**Jonathan POV**

I am still talking with Magnus' FBI 'friend' who seriously isn't very intelligent when I feel my phone ring. I look at the collar ID and don't recognize the number. I am about to decline it when Simon says, "Answer that. It could be the guys that took her… or it could be Clary."

I quickly push the green button and place the phone to my ear. "H-Hello?" I say hesitantly into the phone.

"Jonathan! By the angel! That god you answered!" I can feel my heart skip beats as I listen to the poor voice of my little sister.

"Clary! Where are you? I'll come to get you! Tell me where you are!"

"J-Jon you have to hurry, PLEASE! I-I'm at a diner… 184 Newberry Street… Lacey's Diner I think… Jonathan please hurry! I-I'm scared. I-I don't want them to f-find me again."

I can hear the desperation in her voice and it breaks my heart to know that I can't comfort her immediately. "I'm coming Clary! I'll be there as fast as I can just… just hang on!"

I hang up and say to the group, "I know where she is but we have to hurry! I don't know how much time she has!" We run to the cars and speed off to the place.

**CPOV**

I decided that it would be best if I hid in the bathroom so when Lacy took the phone, I ran back to the ladies room and thanked the angel that it was a single person room. I locked the door and pushed a shelf up against it. I backed away from the door until I hit a solid wall and slid down to the cold floor. I curled up in a ball and began to sob- hard. I have only ever cried this hard once and that was when my dad died. I slowly rock back and forth and I try to calm myself down my humming the lyrics to one of my favorite songs to myself.

_There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many poor boys  
And God, I know I'm one_

_My mother was a tailor  
She sewed my new blue jeans  
My father was a gamblin' man  
Down in New Orleans_

_Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's on a drunk_

_Oh, mother, tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the house of the rising sun_

_Well, I got one foot on the platform  
The other foot on the train  
I'm goin' back to New Orleans  
To wear that ball and chain_

_Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boys  
And God, I know I'm one_

I hum the song over and over to myself for about 25 minutes until I hear banging on the door. I sink my head deeper into my knees and I can feel hot tears of fear drip down my pale face. I hear my name being called over and over again by multiple people but I don't ask who it is- I'm too scared. Finally the people on the other side must be getting tired of me not answering because I can hear them smashing the door down. I whimper in my ball and cover the top of my head with my hands and just pray that it isn't Raphael. I hum the song again and again but I stop when I feel a pair of warm arms drape themselves around me.

I don't know who it is at first so I instantly go into hysterics and my chest hurts so much from crying that all I get are dry heaves. I hum again and I realize that I must look like a crazy person but I still refuse to open my eyes. I hear someone say, "Let me try to talk to her," and the person who was holding me disappears but is soon replaced by someone else.

I am picked up but then set back down in someone's lap. We sit in the corner so that even though I am on the person's lap, we are both still supported by walls. Warm calloused hands cup my face but I don't shudder like I expect myself to. I am still crying when a warm, smooth voice says, "Clary… please open your eyes… please see me."

His thumbs lightly brush the skin under my eyes and I drift my eyelids open until I am staring into the inviting eyes of Jace Lightwood. "There you are," he says in relief. I choke out another sob before throwing my arms around him and he tightens his arms around my waist.

"Y-You're here… You're h-here!" I say in a hushed yell. I can feel him chuckle as he says,

"Yeah… and I'm not going anywhere… I promise!"

He holds me tighter until someone interrupts and says, "Jace, if it's okay with you, I would like to see my little sister?" I feel Jace sigh and I turn around in his hold and see Jonathan walking towards us. I smile and scramble up off the floor.

I walk towards him and fall into his awaiting arms. "I missed you Clary," he says into my hair and I can't help but wonder if he's crying. I pull away from him and see that his cheeks are slightly puffier and there is a hint of hydration in his eyes but I don't bring it up.

"Clary! I am so sorry!" yells Isabelle from the door and she runs to me. I catch her in an embrace and I can feel her cold tears on my neck as she mummers into my hair, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

"It's not your fault Iz… it was never your fault."

She pulls away and Simon immediately takes her place. "Hey Si…" I say pathetically.

He chuckles and says, "Hey Clare-Bear." He pulls away and kisses my forehead. I hug Alec and Magnus and we all enjoy our reunion.

"Come on, let's get you home," says Jace behind me as he wraps his arms around my torso. I lean into his hold and he kisses my head firmly.

"I agree," says Jonathan and we all head out of the small diner. I get in the middle of the back seat of Jonathan's car. Jace and Jon slide in next to me on both sides and I ask,

"You don't want to take your car?"

He smirks and says, "Trying to get rid of me?"

I grin and take his hand, "Of course not."

He rolls down the window and says to Alec, "Alec, drive my car back. Be careful with her though!" he throws the keys at Alec who rolls his eyes and mumbles something unintelligent. Jace smirks and relaxes back into his seat and grips my hand tighter.

Simon gets in the driver's seat and Isabelle in the passenger side and we begin to drive back. Overwhelming fatigue washes through me and I rest my head on Jace's shoulder who immediately places his head on top of mine. I sigh into the position and my eyes drift close and I fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I just have to say that I loved writing this chapter! And I have good news! Practice has been canceled for the rest of this week! All we have to do is run on our own for at least an hour a day! I am so happy I will be able to update all the time this week now! **

**Credits-**

**Song- House of the Rising Sun. By. The Animals.**

**Awesome song! **

**Thank you all for reading! Thank you for your comments and follows and favorites! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: sorry guys, I know it's been a while but… here's a new chapter!**

I feel the metal cooling my clammy palms and I can't control the chills that go down my spine as I wait in the small interrogation room. I'm not sure what kind of questions I really need to be asked but I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted them to catch Raphael and I wanted to try and return to a normal life- without drama, if that was ever possible. I hear the door swing open but I keep my eyes of the metal table. "Hello Miss Morgenstern," says a woman.

I slowly shift my gaze from the metal and to the woman. She is older- about 45-50 years old- and had brown hair that holds a hint of gray that is pulled back into a tight bun that is worthy of a mean headache. "My name is Imogen. I am going to asking you some questions about the people who took you."

I shudder but nod my head. "Alright, the people who took you, you said you knew who they were?"

I shake my head and reply quickly, "No, no I didn't know who they were, only their names. They… they told me that they had been watching me… and Jon."

She scribbles something on a plain notepad and nods her head, then asks, "And what were their names?"

"I only knew the one man's name… Raphael. He didn't mention his last name."

She scribbles more on the pad and asks, "If we bring another man in here, do you think you could describe the man so we can get a visual image of what he looked like?"

I nod and she stands up and walks to the door. She sticks her head out of the door and says something to a man in the hallway. A minute later, she returns along with a man in his mid 30's. "This is Mr. Lawson," says Imogen.

He furrows his eyebrows and says quickly, "No, please, you can call me Jacob or Jake." I give him a small smile and he sits down in the seat Imogen had a few moments ago.

"So Clary, what did this 'Raphael' look like?" asks Jacob.

"H-He was Hispanic… tan skin… short, dark brown hair… dark, soulless eyes… he was short, maybe 5'8''? He was thin but had strong arms… and his voice…" I cringe and look at my hands while recalling the memories… the words he said to me.

I look back up and see Jake starring in deep concentration at the sketch pad in his hands and his hand working furiously to sketch a replica of Raphael. I wait a few moments before he turns the paper around and ask, "Is this what he looked like?"

I tilt my head and look at the picture. He got Raphael's skin tone and hair right, but his nose is a little too small, his eyes aren't dark enough, and his jaw line is too sharp. "Uh… may I?" I ask and motion for him to hand me the pad and pencil.

He seems momentarily surprised but complies. I deepen the color of the eyes, giving him a merciless look, and soften the jaw bone. I erase the small lines and details that make up his nose and recreate it the best I can with my memory. He still looks slightly off but closer to the real thing. I hand back the picture and see Jacob's face go into surprise momentarily before returning serious again.

He nods to me and says, "Thank you for your corporation," and leaves. Imogen sits back down and goes back to asking me questions about how I escaped and if it was a place I had been to or heard of before. I told her no and when she left, I couldn't help but feel as though I had made a horrible mistake.

I shake my head to rid myself of the thought until a middle aged man opens the door and says to me that I was free to go. I walk out of the cold room and into the hallway that smells like paper and black coffee… Mmm, coffee. I walk into the hallway where the elevators are and see Jace sitting in an uncomfortable chair, bobbing his knee up and down in anticipation.

"Miss me?" I ask with a hint of arrogance in my voice.

He looks up at me and smirks then says, "Stealing all my lines Clary?"

I don't say anything else, I just giggle and look at the carpet until I feel a warm, calloused hand cup my chin and lift my eyes to his. "I'd only ever let you do that, Red," I smile at the nickname and he gives me a warm, gentle kiss and when he pulls away, I can't help but wish we were alone so that maybe, it could have lasted longer.

He notices my longing and laughs and I realize that his laugh in the most comforting sound I have ever heard. "Later," he says and I smile.

He turns around and drapes his arm around me and I lean into his firm chest as we walk into the elevator, and out of the building. He hails a cab and asks, "So, where too? I have to admit that I am looking forward to continuing what we started up there."

I look at him and smirk but I still can't get the smell of coffee out of my head so I say, "As appealing as that sounds and yes, it does sound appealing, I REALLY am craving some coffee." I bat my eyelashes at him and I hear him sigh in disappointment but then perk back up as he says,

"To Java then."

I give him a genuine smile and he kisses my temple before telling the cabbie where to go.

When we get to the café, Jace gets our coffee and I find us a small table by the large window but I still notice the glances Jace gives me to make sure that I am still there. I try not to notice him as I take this moment to look around the café at the people who appear as slaves to their computers and phones and books. They are caffeine junkies that devote their time to both knowledge and fiction and I can't help but admire them. I wish I was one of them but I didn't get lucky like that. I look outside the window and my eyes scan the strangers that walk the streets- businessmen and women that scream into their sleek, black cell phones and their faces red with frustration. I laugh at the teenage girls who can't be more than 15, who walk in packs together- taking 'selfies' with hash tags and holding their starbucks cups in view.

They all laugh at nothing and flip their straight hair out of their way and straighten their infinity scarfs. One of the girls wears a T-shirt that says, '#whitegirl, #starbucks, #uggboots, #selfie.'

"What are you looking at?" asks Jace when he approaches me with coffee and blueberry scones.

"Oh just at the stereotypical generation that masquerades outside."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Well that's very presumptuous of you."

I roll my eyes and pretend to type on my phone while saying with my 'white girl' voice, "OMG, like totally hanging out at Java with the BF! #coffee… #hottie

… #java… #cafe… #-"

But I am cut off when Jace chuckles out, "Okay, okay, I get it. Lots of hash tags." I smile at him and he asks, "So are you planning on returning to school?"

I take a sip of my scalding coffee and then say, "Yeah, of course. I plan on going back on Monday."

He smiles and says, "Good! Not sure if I could do senior year without you." He winks at me and I roll my eyes. "And then you roll your eyes at me like that!" he exclaims in mock hurt but he can't hide the smile on his face.

I laugh back and say, "Someone has to be there to call you back down to earth. We would miss you if you got too high off the ground." He seems touched but I know Jace well enough to know that he doesn't show true emotion in public so I roll my eyes again and he gives a dramatic sigh.

I raise my eyebrows at him and he puts his hands up in defense. "What? You can be Miss Drama Queen but _I _have to be subtle now? You are way in over your head little red if you think you can match me."

"Match you? Never! Overcome you? Always!" I retort.

A smirk appears on his perfect lips and he says, "Is that a challenge?"

I laugh but then go back to a straight face and say, "Would you comply?"

"Are you planning on answering me every time with another question?"

"Does it annoy you?"

"Do you want it to?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He breathes out an exasperated breath and says, "You're killin' me smalls."

I laugh at his 'Sandlot' reference and take another sip of my coffee. "Ready to go?" he asks.

I down the rest of my coffee and put down the white glass and nod my head. He gets up first and offers me a hand. I take it but he doesn't let go as we walk out of the door of the café and into the swarmed streets. I can't help but find a rare silence in the deafening crowd. I always thought that was strange, how a crowded place can appear quiet to those who remain silent.

We walk all the way down to 34th street and boulevard. Until Jace calls a cab. We take the cab to Jace's house and I text Jonathan and tell him that I was spending the night with Izzy, which wasn't a total lie… well maybe it was because Iz was going to Simon's, but Alec would be there and no doubt Magnus would too.

When we arrive at the mansion, Jace leads me into the parlor where Alec sits with Magnus who is talking about someone named 'Camille' but Alec looks severely pissed off. They stop talking when I walk in and Alec looks thankful for the distraction but still can't hide his pissed off face while Magnus looks truly desperate. They were fighting, no doubt, but I didn't need drama right now so I try to lighten Alec's mood by running my fingers through his hair and messing it up severely. He scolds me but I silently praise myself when I see the smile return to his face and his eyes lighten a bit.

"Okay, so if we are done with our melodramatic parade for the day, how 'bout a movie?" I offer.

"Oh Clary," replies Alec with false "you sure do know how to make yourself right at home."

I smirk and waltz over to the shelf containing their favorite movies and pick out the movie 'Halloween.' I smile and pop the disk into the DVD player.

"What are we watching Clary?" asks Jace as he walks into the room with a 6-pack of coca-cola, a box of fruit roll ups, several bags of puff corn and Lays, and two containers of peanut butter with four spoons.

"Uh, Jace… why so much food?" I ask.

"Because you are a bottomless pit and I don't want to get back up during the movie to get you more food." He gives me a wink and puts the food on the floor. He then goes to the closet just outside the parlor and pulls out four bean bag chairs.

"And my darling brother and his sparkly boyfriend are allowed to join us if they would like to."

"Well, ii do like fruit roll ups," says Alec and Magnus adds, "and Puff Corn… Puff Corn is the best."

I laugh and we all sink into the bean bags and press play on the remote. The movie starts and I can already tell Magnus is a little weary. He isn't the biggest fan of scary movies but handles them okay. He's already cringing by the time little Michael Myers is beating that kid in the woods. I laugh and roll my eyes at his face but dig into the puff corn and go back to watching the movie.

About halfway into the movie, Jace give me glances to make sure that I am still alright and not scared and I just look back at him with a reassuring smile. But if I'm not mistaken, I can see his eyes waver for a moment. Was _the_ Jace Lightwood scared?

"Scared?" I ask him softly.

He scoffs and says, "No… never in a million years my dear." He kisses my head and I smile as we return watching the movie.

When the credits roll and the movie is over, Alec and Magnus are asleep, leaning on each other for support and Jace and I still stay awake huddled next to each other. It had been a long time since I saw Halloween and I had to admit that I was a little nervous about the rest of the night. I glance up at Jace and see him still smirking and staring at me with amusement. I roll my eyes and gently rise off of the bean bag and look back at Jace. He stares up at me with those beautiful golden eyes and I find myself drifting off in them until he rises up and stands next to me.

I begin to turn and walk up the marble staircase and he follows. When I know that we are out of earshot of the parlor, I say to Jace, "I'm sure Izzy won't mind if I crash in her room tonight." I glance at her door and am about to walk in and sleep… or stare awake at the ceiling in fear of Michael Myers… whichever comes first- but Jace grabs me softly by the arm when I am passing him.

"Izzy's bed is just as comfortable as mine is," he says and gives me a pointed look.

"Yes, I'm sure, but Isabelle's bed is vacant whereas yours is not."

He smirks and whispers into my ear so I can feel his warm breath on my ear, "And that's what makes my bed so much more appealing."

He moves back away from my face and I can feel heat rising to my cheeks and reaching my ears. "Appealing is such a strong word," I retort though it comes out a little uncertain.

I can see his pearly white teeth in the dim light as he says, "It would appeal to me." I can see his eyebrows move suggestively and I roll my eyes.

"Rolling your eyes is kind of your 'thing' isn't it?" he asks. I laugh and that seems to act as confirmation for him. He dips his head down and kisses me sweetly but when I kiss back, it turns more hungry and desperate.

He grips at my waist and tries to pull me closer but we are already smashed together. He walks me back and pushes me against the wall and I tangle my hands in his golden curls. I finally sigh into the kiss and have to come up for air. "Please?" he asks and pouts like a six year old.

I giggle and nod my head 'yes.' I see him smile again- this time in success.

We walk into his room and he pulls out a T-shirt from his white dresser drawer and hands it to me. "You can sleep in this… if you went into Izzy's room you wouldn't be able to tell what was clean and what was dirty." I smile at him go into the joined bathroom to change. I slip off my skinny jeans and long sleeve shirt, leaving me in my underwear and tank top, and drape on the T-shirt given to me by Jace that reaches my mid-thigh.

The shirt smells like him- like spicy mint and fresh air. I fold my jeans and shirt and place them on the long, white marble sink counter. I look myself in the mirror and see a small red head with big green eyes and skinny legs that could use a spray tan because there was no chance of me getting a tan naturally. I always wondered why Jace picked me of all people and not a busty, curvy blonde. He could do so much better and I worshiped him… I loved him more than I have loved anyone else in my life.

I try to make myself look more appealing by placing a few stray hairs in place and pinching my cheeks to give them a faint glow. I tug the shirt down and walk out of the bathroom. I smirk when I see Jace placing his jeans and shirt in the hamper. He wears no shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He sees me looking at him and says, "Like what you see?"

I scoff and say, "You wish."

He skims his eyes down my body and legs and I become self conscious and a little embarrassed. I try to divert my gaze to anything around the room other than Jace. He notices my embarrassment and walks over to me and says, "Don't be like that. You are absolutely gorgeous."

My blush is so severe that I get light headed for a moment and Jace just laughs and kisses me harshly, but fully and lovingly. I kiss back and soon, we are lying down on his bed, his hand skimming my waist and my hands roaming his chest. I feel the cold air breeze my stomach and instead of relishing in the feeling of anticipation and want, my mind goes straight to fear. The last time someone touched me like Jace is; I was strapped to a chair and pleading Raphael to let me go. I pull away from Jace and see his eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry… I thought about… about…" I pinch my eyebrows together in disappointment in myself and drift my eyes down so I don't have to look at his face. Is he mad at me?

"I'm sorry," I say again pathetically.

I feel him sigh and I think that he is upset with me but then he says, "You have nothing to be sorry about. This was my fault… I shouldn't have pressured you into this. That bastard hurt you and I just made it worse… Clary I am sorry… and I love you. I'm sorry."

I smile at him but it doesn't quite reach my eyes. I don't really have anything else to say so I kiss his brow and pull him down next to me. He turns over for a moment to turn off the light and then wraps his arms back around me. He kisses my hair and I gently trace his collar bone until his breathing settles and his heart rate slows to a regular pace. I place my head on his chest and drift off to the steady beat of his heart.

**A/N: so yes… an uneventful chapter, but I needed to get at least one or two chapters in here where things are somewhat normal… or else the story will get cheesy and move too fast and… it will just be a whole mess.**

**Okay so I need to take a poll really quick!**

**Tell me if you want more High School drama or more Legal/ Raphael drama! There will be both no matter what; I just want to know what you want more of.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
